


Rated-R One-Shots

by hidashihaven (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hidashihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all of my Rated-R one shots from the prompts I get on Tumblr. I only post on here, not Tumblr. </p><p>Enjoy!♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo.

Have a prompt in mind? Send it in c:


	2. Prompt: “Songfic based on Maroon 5’s Animals [...]"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “songfic based on Maroon 5’s Animals. Bonus points if one of them is yandere. And smut.” and “a really weak innocent Hiro that falls victim to loving being touched and having sex”
> 
> Tadashi decides to finally let go of his animalistic urges and after taking a chance, Hiro’s reaction is more than what Tadashi expected.

Tadashi walked to the room he shared with his brother. He found the small boy on his bed, looking over a book about robotics. He was so cute, and almost instantly, Tadashi could smell Hiro. Not necessarily his cologne or soap he had used in the shower that morning—just Hiro.

“Hey,” he smiled at Hiro, walking over to him. The small teen smiled up at Tadashi, brushing some hair out of his face.

“Hey, Dashi…” He sat up and closed his book. “Did Aunt Cass leave already?” Tadashi nodded, watching the curves and movements of his younger brother hungrily… For years he had felt something for Hiro, and now, it was about to burst. Hiro and Tadashi only had a budding relationship, only having kissed twice due to Hiro’s embarrassment.

All the waiting was making Tadashi impatient.

_**Baby, I’m preying on you tonight.** _

“Hey, do you wanna fool around?” Tadashi asked out of nowhere, making Hiro’s face turn a deep red.

“Wh-What?!” Hiro was extremely embarrassed, his face and ears red.

_**Hunt you down, eat you alive.** _

“You heard me… You know, fool around?” Tadashi scooted closer. Hiro blushed hard and looked down.

_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.** _

_**Maybe you think that you can hide.** _

“I-I… O-Okay…” He whispered, looking up at Tadashi from under his hair. Tadashi smirked and took off his jacket and shirt, slipping off his shoes. Hiro blushed, watching his older brother strip. Hiro shyly pulled off his shirt, but crossed his arms to hide himself.

“Don’t hide, baby…” Tadashi smirked and crawled up in between Hiro’s legs.

Hiro’s face stayed completely red. Tadashi leaned over and gave Hiro a gentle kiss, pressing their torsos together. Hiro’s small body shuddered underneath Tadashi’s touch. At first, every time Tadashi touched him, he felt too embarrassed to really feel anything about it…

_**You’re like a drug that’s killing me.** _

But now, every touch made Hiro crave more—that’s all he wanted. He could feel himself beginning to give into Tadashi, and Tadashi knew it. Tadashi brushed his hands down his brother’s form, grabbing the waistband of his shorts and wiggling them off as he kept kissing. Hiro softly moaned, closing his eyes and kissing back, his confidence growing with every minute.

“You’re so addictive,” Tadashi chuckled, pressing kisses down Hiro’s neck. Soon, both boys were naked, Tadashi hovering over the smaller boy. Hiro was already panting… The lewd image of him made Tadashi moan. Tadashi lubed his hard erection up before slowly sliding into Hiro. The pain was nearly unbearable, and Hiro cried out for Tadashi to stop.

_**But I get so high when I’m inside you.** _

“G-God,” Hiro whimpered, tears in his eyes. Tadashi knew he should be more careful, but the hot, tight wetness surrounding him was too good… When Hiro gave the okay, Tadashi’s hips slowly rolled into Hiro, making the young teen squeal and hold onto Tadashi tightly. “Ta-Tadashi!” He keened, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist.

_**I can still hear you making that sound.** _

_**Taking me down, rolling on the ground.** _

Tadashi put his face in the crook of Hiro’s neck, slowly humping his brother deeply. Hiro couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening… He wanted it, but he was so embarrassed—but he was loving it. “Ah… Hah… Tadashi…!” Hiro’s moans got louder and sexier, his back arching and his hips moving in opposite sync with Tadashi’s. Both of their bodies moved and ground together as the two of them slowly reached their edge. Hiro was unable to keep quiet, and all it did was encourage Tadashi.

_**Baby, I’m preying on you tonight.** _

_**Hunt you down, eat you alive.** _

Tadashi gently dug his teeth into the soft spot of Hiro’s neck, thrusting at a slightly quicker pace. “Dashi!” Hiro cried, his throbbing cock giving out and shooting cum between their chests. The older Hamada thrusted harder, twice more until he unleashed a bucket of cum deep into his brother. Hiro’s back arched, pushing him off of the bed and against Tadashi.

“Ohh, baby…” Tadashi nuzzled his panting brother, trying to calm him down.

“Su-Such a-an… Animal…”

_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.** _


	3. Prompt: “Toys & Catboy!Hiro”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Toys & Catboy!Hiro”
> 
> Hiro orders brand new sex toys from the internet to try out himself (since Tadashi can’t be there all the time to help). However, when the toy arrives, Tadashi happens to be there, and wants to try them out first hand.

Hiro sprinted home from school, knowing the packages containing his toys were home. He knew Aunt Cass was busy tonight and Tadashi had a meeting to go to. He’d have an hour by himself to mess around and find out what he likes…

He rushed through the door, giving Aunt Cass a rushed hello and sped up the stairs. He smiled, seeing the boxes on the table with his name on them. He took a deep breath, his ears wilting in relief. He set his backpack down and grabbed a box, but it was empty. Hiro’s eyes widened, looking into every box—every toy was gone. His heart began pounding. Oh, no, he thought, what if Aunt Cass found him out and took them away?!

Hiro panicked, his tail sticking straight up and the fur ruffled in distress. He ran upstairs to find Tadashi on Hiro’s bed, inspecting a small, light blue dildo Hiro had purchased. Hiro’s face went red. “Wh-What are you d-doing with m-my stuff?! Th-Those are mine!!” He slammed the door to their bedroom shut and locked it. Tadashi smirked.

“I know they’re yours.” He looked up and chuckled. “I didn’t know you were into such things…” Hiro’s face got redder, as if that were even possible.

“I-I’m trying them out! Y-You weren’t supposed to find out!”

“Well, I did, and I wanna try them out on you.” The elder Hamada stood, smirking at Hiro. Hiro’s heart exploded and his tail flicked in excitement. “Is that okay?” Hiro nodded quickly and hid his face in his sleeves. Tadashi chuckled and gently grabbed the furry appendage. “Alright.”

~~

Hiro laid on the bed, naked. He rested his chin on his hands, lying on his stomach. Tadashi said he’d be back after making sure Aunt Cass left. He heard the door shut, then Tadashi came through the door. “We’re alone…” Tadashi smirked and leaned over the naked neko, kissing up his spine. Shivers shot up Hiro’s spine, his tail curling up in anticipation.

“C-Come on…” He whimpered, looking back at Tadashi. Tadashi smirked and gently raised the younger one’s hips, making him get into a doggy—or should he say, kitty—position. The elder boy leaned over, his tongue attacking his brother’s puckered entrance with such ferocity, it made Hiro keen, his hips bucking. “Ta-Tadashi!” He moaned, his tail flicking and nearly hitting the elder Hamada in the face.

Tadashi smirked, reaching under and gently stroking the younger boy’s hardening cock. “You’re so good,” he whispered, sliding his tongue against Hiro’s asshole, softly moaning. He looked over at the small pile of toys before grabbing a small, vibrating cock ring. “Mmm, a cock ring? I didn’t expect you to want to try this…” Tadashi slid it onto the partially erect cock of his brother, fixing the sizing and watching his brother’s cock get instantly hard. “Does it feel good…?” Hiro whimpered.

“F-Feels s-so tight…” He panted. “G-Good…” His face got red. Tadashi chuckled, pressing his lips to Hiro’s now swollen balls.

“Good…” He grabbed some of the lube and the row of anal beads resting next to the wanton teen.

“Pl-Please, Tadashi! Hurry…!” He begged, rocking his hips. The elder boy nodded, lubing up the beads before pressing the first bead to Hiro’s asshole, the waiting muscles easily accepting the beads, one after the other. “Ahh…” Hiro panted, squeezing his eyes shut. “F-Full…” Hiro rocked his hips back and forth. Tadashi chuckled and rubbed Hiro’s tightened hole, making Hiro gasp out. “Ta-Tadashi!!”

“Mmm, keep calling my name, babe…” Tadashi leaned in again, flicking his tongue over the wrinkled skin. Hiro whined, bucking his hips.

“P-Pull them o-out, Ta-Tadashi!” The elder male smirked and grabbed the end, hooking his fingers into the circle and gently pulling. A single bead popped out with an obscene sound, the sensation making Hiro scream into the blanket. “Oh, m-my god!!” His tail flicked furiously, his ears pressing flat on his head. Tadashi chuckled and pulled out another, Hiro’s cock twitching violently. By the last bead, Hiro was panting and shaking, his throbbing cock was about to explode. “Tadashi! Please! I-I wanna cum!”

The elder Hamada smirked and leaned over, rimming his brother’s quivering asshole. He grabbed the small blue dildo and easily slid it into Hiro. The neko’s body bucked, begging to be fucked with the dildo. Tadashi stroked his baby brother hard, slowly pushing the dildo in and out. Hiro whined, rocking his hips back and forth to increase the friction.

“God! Hah…! Ah! Tadashi!” Hiro’s moans got much louder, his precum dripping onto the sheets beneath him. “Oh! Right there!” Hiro’s hands gripped the sheets, mewling loudly. With a few more strokes, Tadashi gave Hiro the most explosive orgasm, making the poor boy tremble and shake, unable to talk and get his thoughts together.

“Such a good boy…” Tadashi assured, smirking at the way his brother tried recovering from his earth shaking climax. He gently pet Hiro’s head, rubbing his soft ear between his fingers. “Such a good kitten.”


	4. Prompt: “Tadashi messes up an invention and accidentally clones himself and Hiro manages to seduce 3 of them”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi messes up an invention and accidentally clones himself and Hiro manages to seduce 3 of them and he ends up sucking a dick with two in his ass at once. And super sensitive Hiro”

_Tadashi cursed under his breath, unable to really understand why his cloning machine wasn’t working properly. Every time he tried on the dozen of mice her got, it went wrong. Now, the cages were filled with partially made mice—partially made in the sense that they were all missing at least one body part._

_The elder boy gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. He figured it just wouldn’t work. He paused, seeing something hanging out within the chamber of the machine. “What the hell…?” He muttered and grabbed his pliers and screwdriver. He stepped inside and focused on the wires hanging out of their panel. Tadashi smiled as he placed the last wire back in its place. The machine whirred, signaling that it was back to how it should be._

_Right as he was about to step out, the doors slammed shut, giving an alarm bell to signal that the cloning process was about begin. “Wait! Shit!!” Tadashi began banging his fists against the doors, trying to open them. But, the process had already completed._

_The doors slid open, letting a panicked Tadashi out to see the results: two perfectly copied Tadashis stood side by side, blinking and getting used to their surroundings. “Fucking hell…” The real Tadashi groaned, walking up to them. He’d need a way to identify which one was which… The real Tadashi grabbed a permanent marker and wrote on the back of their necks. The first had a number one, the second had a number two. Tadashi knew this wouldn’t hold up forever, but it was all he could do for now._

_“Good evening, I’m Tadashi,” Tadashi number one held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tadashi number two didn’t seem as kind._

_“Yeah, yeah. My name’s Tadashi.” He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. The real Tadashi smiled and shook number one’s hand._

_“It’s nice to meet you.”_

~~

Hiro looked up when he saw his brother go into the café. He quickly followed behind and tugged on his shirt. “Tadashi…” He whispered. Tadashi number one turned around and smiled.

“Oh, hello, Hiro.” Hiro smiled a bit and a cute blush covered his cheeks.

“Do… Do you think we can fool around tonight while Aunt Cass is gone…?” Tadashi number one kept his smile and knelt down, giving Hiro a gentle kiss on the lips.

“We can do whatever you want.” Hiro blushed harder and hugged Tadashi before jogging away. Tadashi number one began organizing and helping Aunt Cass with all the paperwork for the café.

Hiro soon finished up in the café and walked up to the second floor, seeing Tadashi number two sip a soda while he laid on the couch. Hiro walked up, gently touching his thigh. “Hey, Tadashi… Can… Can we not use protection this time?” The second Tadashi raised a brow.

“Excuse me?” Hiro paused.

“You know… For tonight?”

“What are we doing tonight?” Hiro seemed a bit hurt.

“You said we could fool around…” Hiro shyly wrung his hands. The second Tadashi pondered over what the young teen had said before nodding.

“Ah, you’re right. Sorry. And sure, why not?” Hiro blushed harder.

“O-Okay… I’m going to go to the store, okay?”

“Alright.” Hiro paused, finding it a bit odd that Tadashi was letting him leave so easily, but he brushed it off. Maybe Tadashi was trusting him again. Hiro grabbed some money before jogging out.

~~

Hiro, now hiding a newer bottle of lube in his jacket walked up to the second floor, seeing the real Tadashi reading a book. He blushed and walked over, gently tugging on his pants. “Tadashi…?” The real one looked at Hiro and smiled.

“Hey, knucklehead. What’s up?”

“We-Well… Can we go… Now?”

“Go?” Hiro blushed harder and discreetly showed him the new bottle. Tadashi’s cheeks got a bit red and he nodded, getting the hint. Tadashi took the younger boy’s hand and walked upstairs to their room, only to notice two other Tadashi’s also in there. Hiro’s eyes widnened.

“Wh-Who are they?!” He looked at Tadashi in panic.

“My clones,” the real Tadashi sighed. “They were supposed to stay in here all day, but I found in Aunt Cass’ office and the other drank nearly all of our sodas.”

“Hiro? You said you wanted to fool around, yes?” The first one smiled sweetly. The second one glared at the first.

“Not with you. He’s fucking around with me.” He muttered, walking over and taking Hiro’s hand. The first one shook his head.

“Sorry, you’ll hurt him. He came to me personally.” He gently held Hiro’s other hand. The second one growled and grabbed the first one’s shirt.

“Like hell he did.” Hiro’s heart began pounding.

“H-Hey! Don’t fight over me…”

“You need to choose: me or him?” The second one still held the first by his shirt. The real Tadashi sighed.

“Neither of you. He’s mine, not yours.”

“Wh-Why not all three?” Hiro whispered, his face getting super red. Everyone became quiet.

“All three?” The first Tadashi asked in confusion.

“Y-Yeah…”

“A foursome?” The second one clarified. Hiro only nodded. The three Tadashi looked at each other before looking at Hiro.

“Are you sure, Hiro?” The real Tadashi gently ran a hand through Hiro’s disheveled hair. “Can you handle that?” Hiro saw it as a pleasurable challenge. He looked up at Tadashi and nodded.

After some much needed preparation, Hiro crawled over Tadashi number one, already panting from anticipation. He whimpered as his hips were led down, the hard cock of the first clone sliding in without any resistance. A soft moan left Hiro’s lips as his body quickly adjusted. The real Tadashi pressed gentle kisses along Hiro’s spine, trying to prepare him for the second entrance.

The real Tadashi softly groaned, having a hard time trying to fit himself in. “Hi-Hiro, it’s not going to—“

“Tadashi, please…!” He panted, reaching back with one hand to spread his ass cheek further. Although he was nervous, Tadashi forced the head of his cock in, watching Hiro’s reaction. Of course it brought pain to the small teen, but he didn’t say anything—he just held his breath. Tadashi winced, slowly rolling his hips forward and pushing further. He had to admit, feeling Hiro’s hot muscles and the throbbing cock of another person turned him on.

The two stayed stationary, waiting for Hiro to give the okay. But, he didn’t. Hiro’s hips began moving on their own, sliding the two dripping cocks in and out at a slow pace. The small teen moaned loudly, his hands digging into the skin of the clone beneath him. “M-Move!” He commanded, his hips still rocking. As soon as the two moved, Hiro cried out, his back arching and precum was spilling from him. The pleasure was too intense for Hiro, yet he loved the pain.

“F-Fuck..!” The real Tadashi groaned, tilting his head back. The clone beneath Hiro stayed fairly silent, only giving soft grunts every once in a while. The second Tadashi merely watched, stroking and palming at his hard erection as he watched the three of them quickly become a hot, sweaty mess. He walked over to Hiro and took his chin.

“Suck me.” He commanded, watching the smaller teen as he panted and moaned, his tongue sliding out and messily teasing the head of the second one’s cock. Hiro tried his hardest to suck the second one, but the pleasure he was receiving from behind was too much.

The second became impatient and began face-fucking the poor teen. But, the action seemed to turn Hiro on more. His body trembled and shook, bucking with every powerful wave of pleasure. Hiro’s soft moans and sucking noises echoed in the room. The first one moaned, filling Hiro with his cum. One down, two to go.

The first one quickly pulled away from the tangled group of limbs and sweat, trying to calm himself down. The real Tadashi groaned, feeling the other’s cum as he kept thrusting deeply into his little brother. “G-God, Hiro!” The second one moaned, his hips losing power as he felt himself getting closer to his edge.

The younger Hamada’s eyes crossed from the pleasure, and hot, white strands shot out onto the sheets beneath him. He keened, his body trembling violently. The second one grunted, grabbing Hiro’s hair and forcing him to look up as he emptied himself all over the younger teen’s face. Hiro whined, parting his lips to capture some of the second Tadashi’s essence. The real Tadashi watched his brother suck on the cock of another, getting all worked up.

“Sh-Shit!” He threw his head back and came into the core of Hiro, his hands gripping his hips tightly. Hiro’s body went completely limp, landing on the dirty sheets. His body shook from the lasting pleasure, his skin covered in cum and sweat. The second Tadashi looked at the first.

“Next time, I fuck him.”


	5. Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro are caught by Honey Lemon”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro are caught by Honey Lemon”

“F-Fucking nerd,” Hiro softly whispered under Tadashi. There was no one at SFIT, everyone had left for home, and Aunt Cass was at home. The two boys just wanted a place where they could do some making out and be alone.

Hiro, who was on Tadashi’s desk, wrapped his arms and legs around Tadashi who stood comfortably in between his legs. Hiro was getting very impatient. “Come on, Tadashi…” He whined, tugging on Tadashi’s cardigan.

“You’re so impatient,” Tadashi chuckled and leaned in, kissing Hiro more, attacking his tongue with his. “I love it,” he growled. Hiro moaned, pulling Tadashi closer. The kiss soon got very heated, both boys huffing for breath as they stole air from each other from the kisses. Tadashi leaned over, his lips finding their way under Hiro’s shirt.

His teeth gently captured one of Hiro’s nipples, making his back arch. “Ta-Tadashi…” Hiro panted, his hands grabbing at Tadashi. “Aah…” He tilted his head back as his older brother worked his tongue around the hardened bud, rolling the small bead between his teeth. His free hand gently teased the other, making Hiro’s body shudder. “Hah… Ta-… Dashi!” He threw his head back when Tadashi gently cupped the growing bulge in his pants.

“You’re so excited…” Hiro whined.

“Do-Don’t st—-“ And the door flew open, not giving either boy time to act.

“Hey, Tadashi, I——“ Honey Lemon stepped in, then paused, seeing them. A hand went over her mouth and nose, but not in horror—more like a dream of hers had come true. She smiled. “I’ll come back later,” she winked at Tadashi before walking out. 


	6. Prompt: “One hot tub, two Hamadas” AND “Catboy!Hiro”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “One hot tub, two Hamadas” AND “Catboy!Hiro” AND ”Hiro finds out Tadashi has nipple piercings” AND “underwater sex”
> 
> Tadashi and Catboy!Hiro stay at a cabin that was supposed to be for Aunt Cass and them, but she sent the boys instead.

“Come on, Tadashi!” Hiro whined, jumping from couch to couch in the small living room of the cabin. “I wanna go in the hot tub!”

“It’s snowing, Hiro…” Tadashi kept his nose in his book. The real reason he didn’t want to get shirtless is because two months ago, he got his nipples pierced. Yup, two black barbells were horizontally pierced into his nipples and he hasn’t told anyone, mostly because it was a dare and he did it anyway.

“Only barely! Come on, please?!” Hiro pawed at Tadashi annoyingly. Tadashi groaned.

“If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?” Hiro quickly nodded, smiling. Tadashi gave up and stood. “Alright, alright… Let’s get into the hot tub.” Hiro ran to their room before gasping.

“Tadashi…!”

“What?” Tadashi wasn’t far behind.

“I haven’t worn my shorts yet, my tail will get in the way…” His ears began flatten on the top of his head.

“Just wear a pair of your boxers into the hot tub then.” Hiro paused a while before jogging out. He left Tadashi to get dressed while he stripped naked and got into the steaming hot tub. It was snowing just a bit, but the hot tub felt so good. Steam swirled around Hiro as he purred, sweat already beading on his porcelain skin. Tadashi soon walked out in swimming shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled and got into the hot tub, softly sighing at the heat.

“Why are you wearing a shirt?” Hiro got closer. Tadashi instantly felt defensive.

“I-It’s cold!” Tadashi looked down and his face got bright red. “And why are you naked?!” Hiro smiled sheepishly, biting his bottom lip.

“Because~” He giggled and climbed into Tadashi’s lap, his tail flicking back and forth in amusement. “You know, you can be naked, too~” Hiro purred, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck, pressing flush against him. Tadashi stiffened, getting hard beneath his shorts.

“G-God, Hiro…” Tadashi softly groaned. Hiro purred and straddled him.

“Come on, Tadashi,” Hiro gently ground into him. The elder Hamada’s body began submitting to Hiro.

“A-Alright…” Hiro giggled and quickly yanked off Tadashi’s shirt without giving him time to react. When it was tossed and Hiro looked at Tadashi’s body, his smile faltered.

“Since when did you get these..?” Hiro gently rubbed his thumb against Tadashi’s left nipple, making Tadashi softly grunt.

“L-Like two months ago…”

“How come I didn’t know this?!” Hiro leaned in and inspected the piercings, intrigued by them. As an experiment, Hiro’s tongue slithered out and flicked against the black ball on the side. Tadashi’s back arched.

“J-Jesus, Hiro…!” Tadashi groaned. Hiro giggled.

“Someone’s sensitive~” Hiro hummed. Tadashi watched the neko before reaching behind him, stroking his tail. “Nyaa~!” Hiro’s back arched, his panting breath hitting Tadashi’s already sensitive nipples.

“Y-You’re right,” he gently tugged on the tail, making Hiro whine. “Someone is sensitive…” Hiro panted, his ears flat on his head.

“C-Come on, Ta-Tadashi…! I-I don’t wanna wait anymore…” The elder brother nodded, pulling off his swimming shorts and tossing them somewhere. Hiro straddled Tadashi, lowering himself onto his hardened cock. As Tadashi slid in, he noticed that Hiro was super slick.

“Could it be you were playing with yourself recently…?” Tadashi smirked, stroking the smaller boy’s tail. Hiro’s face reddened.

“Sh-Shut up!” And with that, Tadashi thrusted up into Hiro, causing him to squeal. “I-I fi-figured ba-baby steps!” He looked at Tadashi who just kept on thrusting. The water sloshed around them, and the snow began to fall more. The younger boy held onto Tadashi’s shoulders, gasping and moaning right beside his ear. “Dashi~! Oh my god! Right there!” Hiro rocked his hips, trying to gain more contact with the elder brother’s body.

Despite the pleasure, Hiro focused on Tadashi’s nipples, nipping and sucking on them. “Sh-Shit…!” Tadashi’s back arched, his thrusts getting sloppy. Hiro keened, reaching down and stroking himself. Steam from the water swirled around them, creating beads of sweat on their bodies. The brothers moaned together, not caring enough to be quiet because there wasn’t anything around them.

“Tadashi…!” Hiro’s body bucked, trying to bounce in opposite sync of Tadashi to gain more pleasure. “Ah, ah, ah!” He panted, looking into Tadashi’s eyes. The two didn’t look away from each other; in fact, it encouraged Tadashi. He held Hiro’s hips and began ravaging him. Hiro’s moans got louder, his face getting redder. “I-I’m go-gonna…!” Tadashi nodded and took over stroking Hiro. His thumb passed over the small slit at the top, his hand holding Hiro’s dick with a tight grip. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried, the water in between them got white and murky as Hiro came into the water, his legs shaking.

But that didn’t stop Tadashi.

He continued thrusting up into Hiro, grazing his prostate more. The intense pleasure made Hiro’s body buck and flail. Watching Hiro’s body start to break down from the intense pleasure gave Tadashi pride—for he was the one to make Hiro this way. “I-I can’t—- Da-Dashi, I—-“ Hiro was unable to finish his sentences.

“Shh,” Tadashi grunted, loud breaths leaving his nose as he kept thrusting. Hiro’s tail was spazzing behind him, slapping against the water every once in a while. The poor boy’s body was getting weaker, his eyes glazed over. He was about to pass out, but the sudden heat deep in his core shook him. Tadashi groaned, emptying himself into his brother’s overstimulated body.

“D-Da-Dash…” Tadashi chuckled at Hiro’s inability to get his thoughts and words together.

“Sleep, kitten…”


	7. Prompt: “First time fuck— To Tadashi’s surprise, Hiro’s super loud and a total slut”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “First time fuck— To Tadashi’s surprise, Hiro’s super loud and a total slut”
> 
> What else, they fuck and Tadashi has a hard time keeping Hiro quiet.

Hiro laid on his stomach on his bed, watching out the window. He felt sort of… Bored. Nothing was going on, Tadashi had been keeping a very close eye on him ever since he snuck out again to bot fight, and Aunt Cass was on a date.

Sighing softly, Hiro rolled over onto his back and moaned loudly. When there wasn’t a reaction from his brother on the other side of the room, Hiro dramatically moaned again. And, still nothing. Hiro grumbled and started flailing, squealing like a scared pig.

“Jesus—- Hiro!” Tadashi laughed. “Stop that, people will think I’m killing you if you scream like that.” The elder brother went back to writing his notes, his eyes scanning back from his textbook to his notebook. Hiro pouted, crossing his arms and watching the ceiling. He wanted attention… Hiro stood and walked over to his brother, standing right behind him.

“Ta-da-shi.” He peered over his shoulder, watching him. “Tadashi. Tadashi… Tadashi…” He kept repeating, right in the older boy’s ear. “Tadashi!” He scooted over to get a better look.

“Hiro, I’m busy.” Tadashi waved off his brother nonchalantly. Hiro pouted before turning Tadashi’s chair and climbing into his lap.

“Pay attention to me~!” Hiro whined, straddling Tadashi. The elder brother paused, his eyes widening at his brother’s sudden movements.

“Hiro, I’m doing schoolwork. I’ll pay attention to you after, okay?” Tadashi lovingly placed a hand on Hiro’s hair, smiling. Hiro shook his head, tugging at Tadashi’s shirt.

“Please? You’re gone all of the time and I never get to see you and…” Hiro’s cheeks got red. “And… I-I wanna kiss again.” Tadashi smiled comfortably, his hands going down and resting on Hiro’s hips.

“You want to kiss again?” Hiro nodded, whimpering.

“A-And touch… Tadashi, I-I… I want you to be m-my first…” The image of the flustered and shy Hiro on his lap made Tadashi’s heart explode. He couldn’t deny Hiro, because for a while, he had been wanting to do the same. Tadashi slowly nodded, breathing in deeply.

“Okay…” He gently took the younger one’s chin and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Hiro’s lips desperately moved, gluing themselves to Tadashi’s. Hiro softly moaned, his arms wrapping around Tadashi’s neck and pulling their torsos together.

“Da… Shi…” Hiro softly moaned, using his legs to help him grind his lower half into Tadashi’s. The elder Hamada chuckled darkly, grabbing the hips of his brother and grinding back more ferociously. “Dashi!” Hiro cried, throwing his head back. Tadashi used his legs to push the wheeled chair toward his nightstand where he grabbed a bottle of lube and placed it for easy access a bit later.

Instead, he grabbed Hiro’s growing erection and rubbed him through his pants. Hiro gasped, burying his face into the elder one’s neck and moaning onto his skin. Tadashi’s hands found their way to unbuttoning and unzipping Hiro’s pants, reaching into his briefs and releasing his throbbing cock. The relief from being free made Hiro sigh, slightly bucking his hips to increase the friction between himself and Tadashi’s hand.

“Pl-Please! Don’t hesitate!” Hiro begged, his hands grabbing at Tadashi’s shirt, which he wanted off.

“I don’t wanna rush.” Tadashi grumbled, shimmying his brother’s pants and briefs off.

“I do!” Hiro bucked his hips again. Tadashi sighed, watching his little brother.

“You need to listen to me,” and Tadashi took off his own shirt and lifted Hiro so he could kick off his pants and boxers. Relief rushed over Tadashi as his much larger erection was set free. Hiro watched his brother, reaching down and wrapping his small hand around Tadashi.

“Please… Please, Tadashi, come on…” The elder brother sighed, watching Hiro who was only in his shirt.

“Well… Since you said please,” Tadashi grabbed the lube and poured a small amount of his hand, reaching around and searching for Hiro’s tight, virgin asshole. Hiro whimpered, reaching back his one hand and grabbing his ass cheek, pulling it to the side to give Tadashi’s better access. Hiro watched Tadashi with half-lidded eyes, his body just begging to be ravaged. A smirk grew on Tadashi’s face as he slid in his middle finger, feeling the hot muscles contract around him. Hiro softly gasped, his body resting against Tadashi’s.

“O-Oh, m-my god…” He breathed, keeping his ass cheek pulled. Tadashi began scissoring and stretching Hiro as much as he could with three fingers, making an effort to only graze Hiro’s prostate, not poking it. “God, Tadashi! Please, just fuck me!” Tadashi blinked, honestly surprised by Hiro’s choice of words and volume. Despite his surprise, he enjoyed how Hiro was becoming; he removed his fingers and grabbed Hiro’s hips, pulling him close. He slowly led Hiro’s hips down, watching the young boy to make sure he wasn’t hurting him too bad.

Hiro’s body gave resistance to the much larger object, but soon, let it stretch him to the maximum. Tadashi stifled a groan, feeling the hot, wet circled engulfing him greedily. Hiro keened, his back arched and toes curled. “Tadashi! Ohh, yeah~! He threw his head back and began bouncing himself on Tadashi’s lap. The sudden action pleasantly surprised Tadashi, and he happily watched his brother get himself off. His cute cock began dripping in pleasure, his asshole gripping onto Tadashi so hard as if it was afraid Tadashi would disappear.

“Fuck,” Tadashi muttered, watching his baby brother bounce his hips and moan. The pleasure Hiro was feeling was beyond comprehension; they’ve never gone so far, but Hiro wished they did sooner. Hiro grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and holding it between his teeth as he led one of Tadashi’s hands to his right nipple. Tadashi got the hint and leaned in, teasing the small bud with his tongue. Hiro moaned loudly through gritted teeth, his movements getting more desperate.

Hiro’s hips began losing their fiery power, becoming weaker with his thrusts. Tadashi chuckled. “Let me,” he whispered, lifting Hiro up and turning him around so he was facing away. Tadashi’s hard cock easily slid back in before his hips thrusted at a rapid pace, causing Hiro to throw himself forward and cry out in pure pleasure. The elder Hamada grabbed Hiro’s thighs, pulling up to Hiro’s chest before digging his teeth into the soft skin of Hiro’s neck.

“Aah~!!! Tadashi! So good! Don’t stop!” The younger boy could barely keep his body from bucking. The cries of his brother gave Tadashi more encouragement. Hiro’s body made lewd squelching noises as he squeezed Tadashi, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in their room. “T-T-Tadashi! I-I’m close~!” He threw his head back, panting and moaning from the pleasurable exertion.

“Do it, baby…” Tadashi gently nibbled Hiro’s ear, panting into it. With Tadashi’s permission, Hiro let himself go, the hot, white strand of his essence spilling onto his own lap and stomach, some shooting out of control and dripping to the floor. However, even with this intense wave of pleasure as Hiro began his orgasm, Tadashi did not stop his thrusts.

“O-OH, MY GOD~!!” Hiro screamed, his nails digging into the arms of his older brother as he kept his fast movements. “T-Too—-“ The young boy couldn’t function normally. His breath caught and his eyes crossed, his tongue hanging out. “Da-SHI!!!” With one last deep pound, the elder Hamada released into his brother’s core, filling him to the brim. The poor, overstimulated teenager fell limp in Tadashi’s arms, his cock twitching wildly. Tadashi smiled, gently holding the younger boy’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss. Hiro’s body trembled, his breath still very uneven. “D-Dash…”

“Shh…” Tadashi hushed him, kissing Hiro’s lips one last time. “Rest, baby…”


	8. Prompt: “Sub!Tadashi. Hiro using insertable sex toys on Tadashi”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sub!Tadashi. Hiro using insertable sex toys on Tadashi”
> 
> Hiro decides it’s his time to return the favor, but afraid of being too small, he turns to toys instead.

Hiro patiently waited on his brother’s bed, biting his lips and rolling around. It was close to when Tadashi would come home… He wanted to try something new. Being the youngest and the smallest, Hiro became the bottom, the one taking all of the immense pleasure. He thought about it, and wanted to let Tadashi get a taste of his own medicine.

The bell of the front door rang and Hiro’s heart jumped. He was home. His heart rate quickened when he heard his brother jogging up the stairs. He quickly sat up and smiled as his brother walked in, smiling and with his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey, bonehead. Whatcha up to?” Hiro blushed.

“I, uh… I wanna pleasure you.” Tadashi’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uh… Okay,” he smiled. Hiro giggled.

“But, I wanna do you… With this,” he pulled a dildo that Tadashi had used on him before and wiggled it a little. Tadashi’s face went red.

“Oh…” Hiro giggled again and stood, walking over to his brother.

“It’s okay… I’ll make it really good…”

~~

Tadashi was on his back, watching Hiro with slightly worried eyes. Hiro was lying between Tadashi’s legs, biting his bottom lip. “You’re really sexy, Dashi…”

“Hiro!” Tadashi groaned in embarrassment. “Come on…” Hiro giggled.

“I’m sorry…” Hiro leaned down and flicked his tongue against Tadashi’s virgin asshole. Tadashi threw his head back, softly moaning.

“J-Jesus, Hiro…” The elder Hamada groaned. Hiro grabbed a bottle of berry flavored lube, pouring some onto his older brother.

“I-I’ll be entering now, okay…?” He watched for Tadashi’s nod before slipping in a thin finger. Tadashi moaned, his arm covering his eyes as he lightly panted. Hiro had a hard time slipping in another finger, but he did it. He looked up at his brother before curling his fingers, searching for his sweet spot. The older male’s hips bucked slightly, his cock beginning to drip from the pleasure. Hiro slid his fingers further, softly moaning as he curled his fingers again, pressing against the bundle of nerves. Tadashi squeaked, a hand shooting down and grabbing Hiro’s hair.

“G-God!” Tadashi took in a shaky breath. Hiro smirked and grabbed the dildo, sucking on it wantonly as he watched his older brother.

“I lo~ve you,” he whispered, pressing the now lubed tip of the dildo to Tadashi’s entrance. “Just… Relax…” And he slowly slid it in. The stretching of his body was the worst pain, it felt like it was burning. Tadashi winced, his body tensing and arching from the sensation. Sitting stationary, Hiro waited for Tadashi to adjust.

Once Tadashi gave the okay, Hiro began sliding the dildo into his brother, out, then back again at a very slow pace. Tadashi’s face got redder, his legs bending. “Hi-Hiro!” He groaned, his hips rocking a bit. The younger Hamada smirked, thrusting the toy in faster. Tadashi’s cock was twitching in pleasure, and Hiro changed the angle of the dildo to stroke against Tadashi’s prostate—  
And nearly instantly, Tadashi keened as he shot cum onto his baby brother’s face.


	9. Prompt: “catboy Hiro” AND “Hiro being fucked from behind against a wall?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “An experiment gone wrong leaves Hiro with ears and a tail and everyone thinks it’s cosplay but he even purrs and Tadashi has to protect his lil bro from pervs. Maybe throw some fluff or a make out session“ AND “Shy request for catboy Hiro getting high off catnip (kinda like he had alcohol) and Tadashi taking care of him?” AND “Hiro being fucked from behind against a wall?”
> 
> An experiment gone wrong changes Hiro’s genetics, making him have the ears, tail, and behaviors of a common housecat. Life suddenly becomes very difficult for Hiro, unable to resist an unknown green plant that makes him practically high and having to run away from people with the wrong ideas.

(See the beginning [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/6824324))

 ________________

 

For three hours, Tadashi took care of the drunk Hiro. He figured Hiro ate catnip and was just feeling the effects. Soon, the catboy was all healed and back to normal.

“Tadashi,” he mewed. “I didn’t enjoy being like that…” Tadashi nodded and brushed Hiro’s tail, softly sighing.

“You nearly got kidnapped, Hiro… You need to be more careful.” The elder Hamada kissing the furry appendage. Hiro blushed, mewing softly.

“Ta-Tadashi…” Hiro lifted his hips. “I-I… I want… You…” Tadashi paused.

“Want me?” Hiro nodded, slowly standing on his knees and stripping off his jacket and shirt.

“Please…?” Tadashi reluctantly gave in, coming up behind Hiro and kissing his bare shoulder, his gentle hands rubbing the thin boy’s body. Tadashi peppered Hiro’s skin with kisses as his hands went lower, slowly undoing Hiro’s pants and slipping a hand into his briefs, rubbing his palm against the smaller boy’s hardening dick.

“You’re so cute…” Tadashi pulled Hiro’s pants down, nibbling and kissing Hiro’s neck. The small catboy moaned and mewled, his back arching into the older boy.

“Please, Tadashi…” Hiro whimpered. “I want you…” Tadashi stood, letting Hiro undress fully as he did the same. Tadashi grabbed the lube, pouring a bit down Hiro’s entrance. Hiro mewled, his tail flicking and nearly hitting the older boy in the face. Tadashi held the younger boy from behind, one arm around his chest and another on the side of him. With a small thrust, his cock was pushed deep within Hiro. He mewled, his face bright red and his ears flat.

Tadashi softly groaned, his hips rolling forward and began fucking the catboy from behind. Tadashi pressed his lips and nibbled on Hiro’s skin, softly grunting as he moved.

“Tadashi…. Hah… G-Good!” Hiro keened, pushing himself against Tadashi, widening his legs further. “Nyaa~!” His arms gave out, his chest pressing to the mattress. “Oh, Tadashi!” He gasped, his tail wrapping around one of Tadashi’s arms. “I-I wanna… Against… The wall!” Tadashi felt reluctant to leave the hot, wet body of his brother, but if that’s what Hiro wants, that’s what he’ll get.

Tadashi slid out, picking up Hiro and bending him over. Hiro pressed his hands against the wall, mewing. Tadashi quickly returned to his spot, ramming his hips into the waiting body of his baby brother. Hiro gasped, his tail flicking wildly at the sensation.

“Aah~!! Tadashi!! So good!” Hiro keened, widening his legs more. “Nyaa~!” He shrieked when Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s tail, stroking it lovingly. “Tadashi~!” Hiro’s legs trembled hard, nearly buckling as he came hard, his ears completely flat and his body shaking. The elder Hamada groaned, watching his brother shudder beneath him as his thrusts got more violent.

“F-Fuck, Hiro!” He groaned, tilting his head back. Hiro’s body bucked from the overstimulation.

“T-Tadashi~!!” Hiro shrieked, his nails digging into the wall. Hearing his name being called was enough to send Tadashi over the edge, his load of cum filling the hot insides of the catboy. Hiro panted, his face pressed against the wall. “T-Ta… Dashi…” He whispered and his eyes closed. The older teen smiled and very gently picked up the spent boy, resting him on his bed. His tail flicked in pleasure, his ears twitching. “Da…. Shi….”


	10. Prompt: “Tadashi wakes up noticing Hiro out on the roof, and the two decide to do it right there”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi wakes up noticing Hiro out on the roof, and the two decide to do it right there-because who doesn’t like a little danger right?”
> 
> ^^^ and I added my own twist at the end.

(See part two of this prompt [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/6824348))

_____________

 

Bright and early, sun rays peeked in through the curtains of the boys’ bedroom, rudely awakening the older Hamada. He grumbled in discomfort, rolling over and slowly opening his eyes. He looked over at the other side of their room to see that Hiro wasn’t in his bed. Tadashi quickly sat up, looking around.

One of their windows leading onto the roof was wide open. Tadashi and his protective instincts peeked out to see Hiro lying on the roof, watching the sky. Tadashi’s eyes widened. “Hiro!” The sudden yell spooked Hiro, causing him to flail and grab onto the roof tightly.

“Jesus, Tadashi! Don’t scare me like that!” Hiro wailed, his wide eyes watching Tadashi. Tadashi smirked.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be out there!” He crawled out, getting beside Hiro. “Jeez, you scared me, bonehead!” Tadashi ruffled the younger boy’s hair. Hiro giggled and climbed into Tadashi’s lap, smirking.

“I see someone has a morning buddy… What were you dreaming about, Tadashi?” Hiro reached down and cupped Tadashi’s morning wood. Tadashi smirked, watching Hiro.

“I’m pretty sure you know what I was dreaming about,” Tadashi’s voice got huskier, biting his bottom lip. Hiro took Tadashi’s hard cock from his pajama pants opening, stroking it hard. Tadashi chuckled, softly groaning. “Go grab the lube, before we start…” Hiro quickly crawled through the window and grabbed it from Tadashi’s nightstand drawer, quickly getting back out and setting it on the windowsill that they were near. Hiro grabbed the crotch of his pajama pants and ripped a hole, a large one going from his dick to his ass cheeks.

“Come on… Gimme your cock, Tadashi~” Hiro giggled, messily pouring lube onto one of his hands before he reached down, slathering it all over his asshole before shoving two fingers inside of himself. “Come on, Tadashi…”  
“You want me to fuck you on the roof?” Hiro started fingering himself, softly moaning.

“Y-Yeah… W-We need a little danger, don’t you agree?” Hiro pulled out his fingers and sat on Tadashi, leading his throbbing cock into his ass. He fully sat down, gasping out when Tadashi’s cock pressed into his prostate. “Oh, Dashi~!” He moaned, tilting his head back. Tadashi bit his lip and grabbed Hiro’s thighs, grunting as he began thrusting up into his brother’s waiting body.

“G-God, Hiro…” Tadashi moaned, thrusting at a quick pace. Hiro’s body shuddered, his hot breath puffing against Tadashi’s ear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He chanted, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi held Hiro’s hips, fast breaths leaving his nostrils as he thrusted into his brother, groaning at the tight, wet warmth Hiro was surrounded him with. “Da-shi! Da-shi!” Hiro keened, moaning into Tadashi’s ear. “I-I’m close, Dashi…!” He cried, clamping down onto his brother.

“Y-You’re so hot,” Tadashi groaned, thrusting faster. His stomach dropped when he felt hotness against his chest. Tadashi moaned, rolling his hips up into Hiro.

“Aahh~!!! Tadashi!!” Hiro’s body shook from the intense pleasure. Tadashi hissed, releasing his huge load deep into his brother, making Hiro choke up, his legs shaking. “J-Jeez, D-Dashi…” His body went limp, his dick twitching. Tadashi panted with a happy smile on his face.

“S-Sorry…” He looked up and his stomach dropped. Across the way, there was a camera pointed out of a window…

 

And the red blinking button beside the lens signaled it was recording.


	11. Prompt: “Tadashi masturbating alone, and Hiro walking in on him and joining.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi masturbating alone, and Hiro walking in on him and joining.”
> 
> After an entire day of school and engineering, Tadashi decides to take a small break and let loose. Literally.

Tadashi let out a big sigh and leaned back in his chair. After a whole 10 hours of working, the SFIT student was tuckered out. His tired mind wandered off to the image of his brother that he saw that morning…

Tadashi had walked in on Hiro taking a shower with the curtain halfway open. Hiro didn’t have the shame to hide, he just smiled at Tadashi, suds sliding down his porcelain skin, and said, “Good morning, nii-chan”.

The curves of Hiro’s back to the slightly protruding bones of his hips were enough to make Tadashi unable to resist from touching the smaller teen. Tadashi closed his eyes, his hand reaching down and cupping his growing erection. “Hiro,” he softly grunted and his hands easily unzipped his pants, feverishly reaching in and releasing his hardened cock. With a pleasured sigh, he began palming himself, the memory of his naked brother staying on his mind.

“Fuck, Hiro…” Tadashi groaned, tilting his head back as he stroked himself hard. His hips lifted off the chair a bit, thrusting himself into his hand. His cock beaded with precum, a pulsing sensation deep in his core. He nearly threw up from fight when his door flew open.

“Hey, Dashi, I was just—-“ Hiro. “Oh.” Tadashi’s cheeks flustered and he quickly tried to cover his shining erection.

“J-Jesus, Hiro!! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!” The older teen squeaked, his heart pounding. Hiro shut the door, and walked over with a small smirk on his face.

“Dashi~? Could it be that you’re masturbating?” Hiro chuckled and moved Tadashi’s hand, crawling into his older brother’s lap. “You know… I can help you~” Tadashi blushed harder.

“Hi-Hiro, you don’t ha-have to—“ He got cut off when Hiro took the older Hamada’s large cock into his hands. He giggled and began stroking him.  
“You can always ask for help…” He softly moaned, leaning in and pressing his lips to the bumps of Tadashi’s collarbone. The elder Hamada groaned, bucking his hips up a bit into Hiro’s hands.

“Th-Then you should feel good, too…” Tadashi’s quick hands quickly undid the younger teen’s pants and grabbed his smaller cock with his gentle hand. Hiro keened into Tadashi’s neck, his back arching.

“D-Dashi!” Hiro moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he stroked Tadashi harder and quicker. His quicker pace just made Tadashi’s just as fast. The younger Hamada rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, panting against him. “Oh, god..!” Tadashi groaned, feeling his climax from his younger brother’s moans.

“K-Keep moaning, baby…” He breathed into Hiro’s ear, going faster and using his other hand to massage the younger boy’s sac. The sensation caused a huge shudder to shoot up Hiro’s spine.

“Dashi!” He cried out, hot, white strands spilling out onto Tadashi’s hands and lap. Tadashi wasn’t far behind. As soon as he heard his baby brother scream his name, he could feel himself ready to burst. Tadashi grunted, thrusting his hips up as he came, his cum shooting out, reaching Hiro’s cheek. The younger Hamada whimpered, his small body shaking. Tadashi panted, tilting his head back and trying to relax.

“Th-Thank you, baby bro…” he chuckled breathlessly. “For helping…”


	12. Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro try fisting” and “some smut where Hiro won’t stop begging and moaning like a slut”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro try fisting” and “some smut where Hiro won’t stop begging and moaning like a slut”
> 
> Tadashi and Hiro are left alone for a weekend and decide to start the fucking immediately.

Tadashi sat on his bed, keeping his nose deep within a book as the start of a long weekend with his little brother started. Both of the boys were free of homework and school, they had nothing to do.

“Tadashiiiii!” Hiro spun in his chair in boredom. “I wanna do something! Just sitting here is boring…” Tadashi looked up at his brother.

“Well… What do you want to do?” Hiro paused, biting his lips. “Well… We’ll be home alone for a while… And… It’s been a while since you’ve touched me…” Tadashi’s heart pounded.

“You… You want me to touch you?”

“More than touch, Tadashi… I want you to do me again… Drill me into the mattress…” Tadashi stifled a groan.

“O-Okay…” Tadashi put his book away and walked to Hiro’s bed, reaching under it and grabbing the bottle of lube. Hiro bit his lip and climbed onto the bed, softly moaning when he reached out and cupped the growing bulge in Tadashi’s pants. Tadashi stiffed. “Oh, god, Hiro…”

“Please, Tadashi… I want you…” Hiro slowly pulled off his shirt, softly moaning. Tadashi nodded and tore off his own shirt, watching Hiro with hungry eyes. Heat pooled into the older Hamada’s stomach as he watched his little brother strip and get on his hands and knees, exposing every part of himself to him. He whined, rocking his hips back and forth. “Touch me, Tadashi~” He cooed, his face becoming flushed.

Tadashi got naked and kneeled behind Hiro, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his puckered entrance. He was becoming nervous… Hiro always started things, but he wasn’t this… Slutty.

“Ta-da-shi~” Hiro rocked his hips. “F-Finger me first…” Tadashi obliged well too easily and slipped his middle finger into the horny teenager. Hiro mewled, his eyes closing in pleasure. “More, Dashi~!” The elder Hamada groaned, slipping in two more fingers into the wanton teenager. Within seconds, Tadashi was curling his fingers into the bundle of nerves deep within his brother, making the younger Hamada buck his hips in pleasure.

“Jesus Christ, Hiro…” Tadashi softly groaned, leaning in and licking the puckered flesh that squeezed his fingers.

“Dashi! Oh, god, don’t stop!” Hiro keened, his toes curling. “More!” Tadashi slipped in a fourth finger, his tongue trailing down and roughly stroking the horny teen’s swollen sac. Hiro wailed into the mattress, rocking his hips and riding Tadashi’s fingers. “Fuck, Dashi, more!!” Hesitantly, the elder Hamada tested his fifth finger, suddenly his whole hand stretching Hiro. Hiro moaned, his tongue hanging out from the intense pleasure.

Suddenly, Tadashi had an idea. He reached under with his free hand and stroked Hiro’s smaller dick, spreading the dripping precum. Tadashi listened to his brother’s moans as he slid his whole hand inside, causing Hiro to jump.

“SHIT!!!” He gasped, throwing his head down onto the mattress. “Fucking hell, Dashi!! Please, don’t stop! Don’t stop, don’t stop!!” Hiro’s back arched. “Fist me, Dashi!” The moans of the teenager were too lewd to ignore. Tadashi slowly pushed his hand in, and slowly pulled it out to the first of his knuckles, then slid his whole hand back in. “Aaauh~!!! Dashi!! So good!” Hiro was drooling onto the mattress, his limbs shaking and his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure, a big grin on his face.

“You’re so loud, Hiro…” Tadashi muttered, leaning over and pressing gentle kisses along Hiro’s spine, thrusting his fist into Hiro further.

“Fuck!! Dashi, fuck me! I want it so bad! Fuck me like the slut I am!” He begged, his hips rocking and bucking uncontrollably. Tadashi chuckled and pressed one last kiss to Hiro’s lower back.

“You’re such a good slut…”


	13. Prompt: "Hiro and Tadashi are caught by Aunt Cass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiro and Tadashi are caught by Aunt Cass
> 
> Tadashi and Hiro think they have the house to themselves, but they are DEAD WRONG.

(See part two to this prompt [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/6824654))

_________________

 

Hiro sat on the kitchen counter, nibbling a cracker as he waited for Tadashi to get home from school. Aunt Cass left for a while, and she said she wouldn’t be back until late. That gave Tadashi and Hiro the greatest chance to make love without having to worry about being so loud…

The two had a great relationship, and every day, it only grew stronger. They agreed that they wouldn’t base their relationship over sexual activities. Hiro happily waited, looking at the clock for the sixth time. It was 3:30… Tadashi would be home soon, Hiro thought to himself.

Within a few minutes, Tadashi came through the door, walking up the stairs and smiled. “I’m home,” he called and got into the kitchen, seeing Hiro on the counter, Hiro smiled.

“You’re home!” He smiled, holding out his arms to the older brother. Tadashi set his bag down, walking over to Hiro and got in between his legs. Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi’s waist and his arms around Tadashi’s neck. “I missed you,” he purred. Tadashi smiled and kissed Hiro’s lips, holding his waist.

“I missed you too, Hiro,” Tadashi kissed down Hiro’s neck, gently nibbling on his collarbone. “Are you ready…?” Hiro blushed, nodding. Tadashi picked up the small teenager and jogged up the stairs. The two boys became excited as they went into the room. Hiro was plopped onto his bed, in which he quickly stripped down, his breath becoming heavy. Tadashi grabbed a bottle of lube from beneath Hiro’s bed.

Hiro whimpered, grabbing the bottle and accidentally pouring an excessive amount of lube onto himself; he was feeling way too excited to realize how much he was putting on. Tadashi tore off his shirt, watching Hiro. The younger Hamada whimpered.

“Pl-Please… I want it…” Hiro softly whimpered, reaching down and sliding two of his own fingers into his ass. Tadashi’s erection got harder as he watched his brother finger himself in front of him. “Onii-chan, please…” He panted, spreading his legs wider. Tadashi nodded and kicked off his pants.

“Nii-chan will make you feel good…” Tadashi whispered, grabbing Hiro’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Hiro pulled his hand back, biting his bottom lip. Hiro softly whimpered, his lips parted and his face flushed.

“I-I love you, nii-ch-chan…” Hiro reached up, his hands going to Tadashi’s hair and grabbing. Tadashi leaned into Hiro, sliding his cock into Hiro. Hiro’s back arched, his toes curling and tightly wrapping around his waist. “Aah~!” He gasped, panting.

Tadashi didn’t waste much time to slowly roll his hips into Hiro, softly groaning. Hiro softly keened, his back arched. Tadashi watched his brother, feeling his sides. His fingers felt the ribs and hip bones of Hiro, truly revealing how small he was.

“Nii-chan… Nii-chan…” Hiro softly chanted, his hips bucking to create more contact. Tadashi softly groaned, leaning over and kissing Hiro passionately. His hips thrusted at a slow but very sensual pace. He loved hearing Hiro and feeling his shuddering body.

“You’re so amazing, Hiro…” Tadashi moaned. Hiro cried out, breathing hard.

“S-So good, nii-chan~!” He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “More, nii-chan!” Tadashi obliged, his thrusts getting a bit faster.

“You’re so tight,” Tadashi groaned, kissing along Hiro’s neck. The bed squeaked with their movements.

“N-Nii-chan..!” Hiro shuddered, reaching down and stroking himself. “I-I-I’m—-“ And their bedroom door flew open. Hiro screamed in fear and Tadashi got very spooked, whipping his head to look back.

Aunt Cass stood there, her mouth hanging open and she had dropped a bag in her hands. 


	14. Prompt: "Person A gets nightmares and is comforted by Person B"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A gets nightmares and is comforted by Person B (possibility of nsfw)
> 
> Tadashi gets nightmares about Hiro getting seriously injured and/or killed while he’s out bot-fighting. Hiro comforts him and makes a promise. Aaaand then sex. (｡☉౪ ⊙｡)

_“Hiro!!” Tadashi screamed, dipping in and out of dark alleys in search of his missing brother. “HIRO!!!” Tadashi peeked into every shady store, looking for the big tuft of hair that belonged to Hiro. His heart pounded as he feared he wouldn’t be able to find him… Tears formed in the older one’s eyes as he ran, slipping into a building where he heard roars of an audience._

_Once inside, he saw the small, scrawny body of his younger brother. His stomach dropped, watching as a large man picked the teen up by his hoodie and slammed his fist into his stomach, causing Hiro to heave. Tadashi’s blood boiled; he forced his way through the big crowd, trying to get to his helpless baby brother…_

_“Maybe next time you’ll think about what you’re getting yourself into, brat,” the man snarled before throwing Hiro’s weak body onto the cement,_

_“HEY!!!” Tadashi screamed, shoving his way to the middle of the crowd with the large man, and the now very silent Hiro on the floor. Tadashi flung himself at Hiro, only to be kicked in the face and shoved backward. His body hit the cement floor hard._

_“Don’t protect him. This little shit is getting what he deserves.” The man stood over Hiro, his chest puffed up in rage. The pain had made Tadashi weak, but that didn’t stop him from attempting to stand and fight for Hiro. Two men stepped out of the crowd and held Tadashi back, making him watch the large man and Hiro. Tadashi’s heart raced, tears streaming down his face._

_“HIRO!!!!!!” He yelled, his voice cracking slightly. He watched in horror as Hiro’s head moved. His eyes opened, making contact with Tadashi’s. Tears slid down his cheeks and he mouthed, “I’m sorry” before the large man stomped onto Hiro’s small frame._

_~~_

“Hi-Hiro…!!!!” Tadashi gasped, tears streaming down his face as he dreamed. He choked up, his chest heaving as he cried hard for the loss of his brother, or what seemed to be.

Tadashi’s sudden screams snapped Hiro awake, making him jog over and grab at the sweaty, sobbing body of his brother.

“Tadashi…” Hiro hissed, shaking him. “Tadashi! Hey!” Hiro frantically shook the elder Hamada up, his eyes wide. Tadashi’s teary eyes opened, his chest rising and falling at an abnormal rhythm. He looked at the worried face of his younger brother before breaking down again, wrapping his arms around Hiro and sobbing into the teen’s shoulder.

“I-I—“ Tadashi tried explaining, but he couldn’t find the words. He held onto Hiro tightly, nearly squeezing all of the air out of him. Hiro swallowed hard. What had gotten his brother to be so upset…? He kissed Tadashi’s wet cheek, trying to calm him down by rubbing Tadashi’s bare shoulders and chest.

“It’s okay…” Hiro whispered. “It’s okay, you’re okay… Everything’s okay…” Hiro pulled away to look at his brother. He looked so broken. “Tadashi… What happened…?” Tadashi covered his face with his hands, crying into them. Tadashi wasn’t one to cry in front of anyone, not even Hiro; the sobbing coming from his brother made Hiro uneasy, for he wasn’t sure of what to do to help him… “Should I get Baymax?” Hiro whispered. Tadashi shook his head, slowly calming down.

“I-I-I…. Y-You…” He took in a shaky breath. “Pl-Please don’t b-bot-fight anym-more…” He whispered, peeling his hands from his face to look at Hiro. “Please…!” Tears filled his eyes again. Hiro’s eyes widened. Tadashi must’ve had a bad dream about him while he was bot-fighting… “P-Promise m-me, Hiro!” Hiro nodded quickly, grabbing Tadashi’s cheeks to try and calm him down.

“I promise, Tadashi… I swear…” Hiro whimpered. He’d do anything to prevent Tadashi from becoming so upset again. Tadashi nodded weakly, sniffling. Hiro leaned in and pressed his lips to Tadashi’s. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered against the other’s lips. Tadashi calmed down enough to kiss back, gently feeling Hiro’s sides. The dream frightened him, because he knew that something would happen to Hiro if he kept bot-fighting… Just holding Hiro made Tadashi feel better.

The kiss became heated, the two boys kissing and fighting for dominance. Hiro knew he wouldn’t win, but he wanted to challenge Tadashi. Tadashi reached, pulling Hiro’s shirt off and tossing it somewhere. Hiro softly moaned, straddling Tadashi’s hips as his small hands trailed down Tadashi’s front. Tadashi, on the other hand, was rolling his hips up, bumping his growing erection into the teen’s. A soft moan left the thin, slightly swollen lips of Hiro, causing Tadashi’s hips to bump into him harder.

“D-Do me,” Hiro breathed. “Please…” One of his hands began palming Tadashi’s erection through his boxers. Tadashi quickly nodded, shoving the large comforter off of his bed. He reached into the nightstand beside his bed and took out a small bottle of lube. Hiro was working on getting out of his boxer briefs, his breath becoming ragged with impatience. As soon as he was free, he raised his ass into the air, revealing his puckered entrance for his brother to ravage. His torso pressed into the mattress, his head on its side so he could watch Tadashi.

The older Hamada poured a decent amount of lube onto the smaller boy, the moonlight illuminating the room and making Hiro’s asshole shine. “You’re such a dirty boy,” Tadashi whispered, using his fingers to spread the lube around before easily slipping his middle finger deep into his brother. Hiro mewled, his back arching.

“M-More, Dashi…!” Hiro moaned, encouraging Tadashi to slip in another finger. Within seconds, Hiro’s prostate was being stroked by his brother. The horny teenager rocked his hips back and forth, sliding Tadashi’s fingers in and out. “Aah~!” Hiro bucked his hips, one of his hands reaching down and playing with himself. Tadashi scissored his fingers within Hiro, stretching him out. “Dashi! Fuck me, please!” Hiro lewdly cried. The older Hamada gave in too easily and stood on his knees, positioning his dick in line with Hiro’s entrance.

“We have to be quiet,” Tadashi whispered before using some force to slide himself inside. Hiro mewed, grabbing the sheets tightly and spreading his legs out more. Hiro may be very quiet and distant during the day, but when he’s with Tadashi alone, he’s a complete slut.

Tadashi began thrusting deeply into Hiro’s waiting body, immediately pressing against his prostate. “Jesus fuck, Dashi!” Hiro screamed into the sheets, his face getting red. Tadashi held the younger one’s hips, biting his lip to stay quiet. He noticed Hiro stroking himself; Tadashi reached and smacked Hiro’s hand away.

“N-No touching yourself,” Tadashi whispered in a breathless, husky whisper, turning Hiro on even more. Tadashi’s thrusts got harder, rocking the mattress in sync with them. Hiro moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. They got into a different position, a perfect one for Hiro to ride the shit out of Tadashi. He barely gave Tadashi time to get comfy before bouncing his hips quickly. Hiro’s face was red, and saliva was dripping down his chin. His entire image was lewd, and quite frankly, sexy as hell. Tadashi leaned up and nibbled Hiro’s nipples, causing Hiro to throw his head back.

“M-Make me c-cum!” He cried out. “Da-Dashi, m-make me—“ Tadashi flipped them again, making Hiro on his back, his dick still sheathed within him.

“I’ll make you feel good,” he whispered before relentlessly slamming into Hiro. Hiro dug his nails into the older boy’s shoulder, mewling at the intense pleasure.

“Dashi! Dashi!” Hiro chanted, heat pooling into his stomach as he felt himself reaching his edge. Hiro cried out, bucking his hips forward as cum shot out from him, landing on his front and getting on Tadashi’s chest. Nearly after, Tadashi grunted, releasing his hot load deep within Hiro’s sweet spot. Hiro shuddered, his bottom lip quivering from the pleasure. “Da… Shi…” He whispered, licking his chapped lips.

Tadashi slid out of Hiro before just spooning with him. Soon, the youngest Hamada fell asleep from exhaustion. “I hope you keep your promise,” Tadashi whispered. 


	15. Prompt: “Hiro’s first day at SFIT in which he looks to Tadashi for help” AND “Something unintentional with innocent Tadashi”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hiro’s first day at SFIT in which he looks to Tadashi for help” AND “Something unintentional with innocent Tadashi”
> 
> It’s Hiro’s first day at SFIT, and he’s absolutely terrified. He sticks with his brother when around other people, but when it’s just Hiro and Tadashi, the lil’ shit grows confident.

Hiro clung to Tadashi’s side as they approached a pretty big building. He was so excited after being accepted to the school, but now that he was about to enter it, he began panicking. A soft chuckle from his older brother was able to calm the younger teen, just a little.

“It’s going to be okay, Hiro. I promise,” Tadashi ruffled his hair and entered the large school. All of the people inside suddenly became very threatening. Hiro held onto his brother’s cardigan as they walked to another building. This building was much different, it barely had any people in it. Tadashi led Hiro into his work space, introducing Hiro to his friends as they walked by. Hiro was getting kind of overwhelmed by the whole situation and his anxiety was making his experience worse.

Tadashi was nearly able to hear his brother’s distress. He turned and knelt down, resting his hands on Hiro’s shoulders. “Hey,” he offered a small smile. “Everything will be okay… Okay?” The younger Hamada slowly nodded, unable to look away from his brother’s calm eyes.

Once inside his work space, Hiro shut the door and took a deep breath. “M-my god… Is it always this intimidating here?” Hiro rested a hand on his chest.  
“It’s just your first day, of course you’re going to be feeling a lot of pressure,” Tadashi set his bag down and slid off his cardigan, leaving him in a tight, black v-neck t-shirt. Hiro couldn’t help but stare….

“Yeah, maybe…” Hiro whispered and watched his brother take his spot at his desk. Hiro quickly got to his side. “So… What are we doing?” Tadashi shrugged, clearing his desk a bit.

“Whatever you want for now. I finished Baymax and that was my only priority.” Tadashi looked up at his little brother and smiled. Hiro blushed a bit and climbed under the desk, resting between Tadashi’s legs.

“Then„, I’ll just be right here.” Hiro murmured and leaned against the back of the desk. Tadashi ignored the body right in front of him to begin writing in a notebook. Hiro, now calm and collected, was feeling restless. “I wanna do something.”

“Like?” Tadashi didn’t look away from his writing. Hiro looked around before his eyes stopped somewhere they normally shouldn’t: right between Tadashi’s legs. One of his small, slightly trembling hands reached out.

His hands pressed against his crotch, the warmth and the ability to feel the outline of his cock was so enticing… Hiro scooted closer, his hands reaching to undo the pants. Tadashi’s face got flushed.

“Wa-Wait, what are you doing…?!” He hissed.

“I wanna do something,” Hiro repeated and got his hand beneath his jeans, able to feel the hardening length beneath his fingertips.

“M-Maybe we should—“ Tadashi gasped when Hiro had led his cock out and pressed his lips to the tip, giving it a gentle kiss. Hiro softly moaned, working his way to actually sliding Tadashi into his mouth.

The circle of hot, wet heat made Tadashi’s hips connected to Hiro’s hands, scooting closer if Hiro ever pulled away. “Just keep working,” Hiro grumbled with his mouth full. Tadashi panted, grabbing his brother’s large, messy tuft of hair.

“Sh-Shit… H-Hiro, I—-“ Tadashi shut up as he heard his friends walking by the room they were in. Hiro didn’t hesitate. He moaned, swirling his tongue around the tip, occasionally teasing the slit with his tongue, as well. The pleasure being given as well as the possibility of being caught was too much, and Tadashi came early on, his load being too much for the small boy’s mouth to handle. The elder boy panted, tilting his head back. “M-My god…” Hiro coughed, not too sure if he was supposed to swallow, or spit it out.  
When the boys made eye contact, they quickly looked away from each other, clearly embarrassed.


	16. Prompt: “where Hiro or Tadashi crossdress?” and “Can we get Tadashi facefucking hiro”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “where Hiro or Tadashi crossdress?” and “Can we get Tadashi facefucking hiro” and “Hiro calls Tadashi “Nii-chan””
> 
> Trying to spice up things in the bedroom, Hiro wears a school uniform, and Tadashi is unable to hold back.

Hiro wrung his hands in front of him as he watched himself in the mirror. The maroon and white school uniform clung to his thin form in the perfect places, and the skirt was just long enough to get past his ass. Hiro fixed his knee sock, blushing.

 _What am I doing,_  he thought,  _Tadashi won’t be into this._  Hiro shyly lifted up the skirt, watching the thin, nearly see through pair of light blue panties that adhered to his body, his partially hardened cock peeking out from the waistband.

“I must be insane…” Hiro breathed, biting his bottom lip. He heard the door shut, making him jump and let go of the skirt. “Ta-Tadashi?!” He called timidly. He heard footsteps approaching the door. His heart pounded as he watched his brother walk through the doorway, a smile on his face. But the smile faltered as soon as he saw Hiro. A blush formed over his cheeks.

“Hiro… Wh-Whatcha doin’…?” Hiro blushed too, swaying a bit.

“Onii-chan,” he softly murmured, getting closer. “Welcome home.” His husky voice made Tadashi’s jeans uncomfortable. Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s hand, leading him to his bed. He sat Tadashi down before kneeling, sitting in between Tadashi’s legs.

“Hiro..?” Tadashi asked, his voice more hushed. Hiro reached into Tadashi’s crotch, grabbing the zipper and impatiently unhooking it, his trembling hand reaching into Tadash’s boxers, quickly releasing his large erection. Tadashi let out a relieved sigh, watching his younger brother as he tested the waters, his timid tongue pressing to the hot flesh.

“Does Onii-chan want me to suck him..?” Hiro’s hand began stroking his dick at a slow pace. Without hesitation, Tadashi nodded, his hand instinctively reaching out and tangling itself in Hiro’s hair. The action gave Hiro more courage, and he leaned forward, capturing the throbbing cock in between his lips. His tongue swirled around the tip, making an effort to dip against the now dripping slit of his brother.

“F-Fuck…” Tadashi breathed, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his little brother’s tongue move skillfully around him. Wherever he learned to do this, Tadashi didn’t care—he just wanted more. His eyes slowly opened, watching Hiro bob his head. His eyes trailed down to Hiro’s ass, his cock twitching at the sight of the skirt that was nearly all the way lifted.

The younger male was too focused on pleasuring Tadashi that he didn’t notice his skirt riding up so far. Hiro startled when Tadashi suddenly stood, taking both hands and holding Hiro’s head. Now unable to move, Hiro’s eyes looked up at Tadashi, who had a hungry smirk on his lips. Hiro’s eyes widened when he watched Tadashi’s hips move, thrusting his cock down Hiro’s throat. The sudden contact made the young teen gag, gasping for air as his eyes watered.

Hiro’s noises just stimulated Tadashi even more, his thrusts getting deeper and quicker. Hiro’s small hands held onto the older one’s thighs, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing Tadashi to ravage his mouth. Hiro gagged again, pulling back to catch his breath. Large beads of spit slid down Hiro’s chin and throat, soaking the front of the school uniform.

Tadashi quickly picked up the younger teen and forced him to bend over the bed. Tadashi’s cheeks got red when he was finally able to see what was hiding under the short skirt. “Panties…?” Tadashi smirked, leaning forward and mouthing at Hiro’s swollen sack through the thin fabric. The action made Hiro gasp, his knees bending from the pleasure.

“G-God, nii-chan..!” His head laid on the mattress. “St-Stop teasing…” The elder Hamada chuckled lightly, hooking his fingers into the panties and sliding them down, releasing Hiro’s neglected, aching dick. Tadashi quickly poured lube into his hand, lubing up his cock before grabbing Hiro’s hips, pressing against the smaller body of his wanton brother.

Almost too easily, his hardened cock slid into Hiro’s quivering asshole, making the poor boy cry out in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. Tadashi gave him some time to adjust before humping the whiny teen, sharp, quick breaths leaving his nose as he pressed his face into Hiro’s shoulder. The younger Hamada’s back arched, raising his ass higher for Tadashi—that just drove the horny male deeper. “N-Nii-chan!” Hiro gasped, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. “S-So deep~!” Hiro’s legs trembled from the ecstasy, his cheeks red.

“G-God, you’re so hot…” Tadashi breathed into Hiro’s ear, licking the shell of it as he kept thrusting. The obscene slapping of skin on skin echoed in their room rhythmically, the bed softly squeaking in sync. Tadashi was very close to his edge—after all, who wouldn’t be upskirt fucking their lover? The elder male reached beneath Hiro, stroking his smaller erection in sync with his thrusts.

“Nii-ch-chan! Y-You can’t...! I’m going…!” Hiro could barely get his thoughts together. Tadashi quickly flipped their position, grabbing Hiro’s thighs and pulling them up to his chest, spreading them wide as he thrusted up into Hiro. The teenager cried out, throwing his head back. “Nii-chan!! Hah! I can’t--- Aah!” Hiro’s eyes crossed a bit from the pleasure, feeling the head of his cock tap his thigh as he was bounced. “I-I wanna s-see you!” He mewled, trying to look back at Tadashi before he reached his orgasmic cliff. The elder male quickly turned Hiro around, making him straddle his waits before slipping himself back into Hiro’s waiting body. “Oh, god! Nii-chan~!” Hiro’s body began bouncing, desperate to reach its edge for the anticipated pleasure. He grabbed the hem of the shirt, pulling it to his teeth and holding it as he pinched his own nipple.

“I-I’m close…” Tadashi grunted, rolling his hips into Hiro’s body, in opposite sync with his bouncing. Hiro looked down at his brother, a pleasured smile growing onto his lips. One of his free hands lifted up the skirt, giving Tadashi a perfect view of his dripping dick. The view was able to make Tadashi cum, emptying a bucket of cum deep into his brother’s core. The heat was enough to end Hiro; he cried out, throwing his head back as the hot strands shot out onto Tadashi’s stomach and shirt.

The younger male’s body trembled as he recovered from his orgasm, his heart pounding in his chest. “N-Nii-chan…” His arms gave out, his body resting on top of Tadashi’s. His panting breath blew into Tadashi’s ear, making him shiver. “We-Welcome home…”


	17. Prompt: “Songfic based on "I get off" from Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Songfic based on "I get off" from Halestorm” AND “Hiro calling Tadashi daddy when they’re doing the do” AND “Tadashi spanks Hiro? (x2)”
> 
> Tadashi watches Hiro masturbate, then he’s teased into sex—and Daddy needs to punish his baby boy for swearing.

**_You don't know that I know  
You watch me every night_ **

Hiro laid on Tadashi’s bed, stroking himself hard as he breathed in Tadashi’s scent from one of his cardigans. “Hah…” He panted, holding Tadashi’s cardigan against his nose. It smelled exactly like him… So strong…

He whined, moving his hand from his cock to his quivering hole, easily sliding two fingers inside. “Oh, god…” He softly gasped, his toes curling as he thrusted his fingers inside. He knew Tadashi was watching, he noticed him before he got to this desperate and horny point, but it turned him on so much more to be watched…

It wasn’t the first time he was being watched, either.

“O-Oh, fuck, Daddy~!” The words just slipped from the teenager’s mouth, making Tadashi stiffen. Normally, Hiro would call for “Tadashi” or “Nii-san”. “Daddy” was a brand new concept that he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed yet. “Oh, yes!” His hips bucked, his panting breath making the fabric, which was close to his mouth, wet. His fingers came to a stop, and he glanced up, looking in the direction that Tadashi was in. “C-Come here…” His voice was husky. Tadashi sighed and stepped in shirtless and in boxers, not even bothering to hide his erection.

**_And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light_ **

Hiro slowly stood, switching on the light. His skin was shiny with sweat, and Tadashi’s hardened cock was much more prominent. Tadashi watched hungrily before Hiro led him to his bed, laying him down on it.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Daddy…?” Hiro straddled the horny male, slowly rocking his hips. Tadashi softly groaned, watching Hiro’s naked body rub against his. He nodded.

“I do…” He whispered, reaching out to touch Hiro’s hips, but Hiro smacked his hands away.

“No touching, Daddy,” he whispered, leaning over and trailing hot kisses down to Tadashi’s bulge in his boxers. The younger male softly moaned, placing his hand over his erection, sucking on it through the fabric. Tadashi groaned, tilting his head back.

“H-Hiro…” He grunted, thrusting his hips up. Hiro yanked his boxers down, releasing his hard cock.

“Oh, Daddy…” Hiro purred, rubbing his palm against the throbbing shaft.

**_I could close the curtain  
But this is too much fun_ **

Tadashi looked down, his eyes glossed over with lust. “Hiro… Come on…” Hiro snickered and panted against Tadashi’s dick. He started sucking on Tadashi’s tip, reaching down and sliding his own fingers back into his asshole. He moaned, searching for his sweet spot.

“Ohh, Daddy…” Hiro slurred, swirling his tongue all over. “You taste so good…”

“Fu-Fucking hell, Hiro… Come on…”

**_I get off on you  
Getting off on me_ **

Hiro bit his lip and sat up, sitting on Tadashi’s lap and trying to get his brother’s shaft inside. “Oh, Daddy… You’re so big…” He moaned. Tadashi growled and quickly flipped their position, forcing Hiro’s knees to his chest.

“You’re done teasing me,” Tadashi whispered before slipping himself into Hiro’s wet hole. Hiro whined, unable to move his legs.

“Da-Daddy!” He cried out, tilting his head back. “S-So deep!” The elder male smirked and began slamming his hips down into Hiro, drilling him into the mattress.

**_Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free_ **

“Oh, Daddy! SO GOOD!” Tadashi felt a wave of pride flow through him as he made his brother cry out and tremble beneath him.

“You’re such a good boy,” he purred, humping Hiro harder. “So good…” Hiro’s eyes squeezed shut, his muscles contracting and tightening around Tadashi’s cock.

**_It's a give and take  
Kind of love we make_ **

“Please, Daddy! Fill me up with your cum!” Hiro panted, his arms wrapping around Tadashi’s head. “Use me, Daddy!” Hiro’s voice was scratchy and breathless, his face bright red. Tadashi nodded and kept his quick pace, leaning down and nibbling on Hiro’s nipples.

“Daddy just loves when his baby boy gets this way,” Tadashi panted, flicking his tongue against one of Hiro’s nipples. “It turns him on so much…”

“Shit, Daddy! I-I’m so close…!” Hiro moaned. Tadashi paused and pushed his hips back, sliding out. He grabbed Hiro’s chin, holding it tightly.

“You swore. Naughty boy…” Tadashi turned Hiro onto his elbows and knees before giving Hiro’s ass a hard spank. A surprised squeak left Hiro’s lips, his ass cheek instantly becoming red.

**_When the line is crossed  
I get off_ **

“Da-Daddy…!” Hiro looked back at Tadashi to watch the elder male spank him hard again, and again. “Fo-Forgive me, Daddy! I-I won’t curse again!” Hiro whined, reaching down and began stroking himself. Tadashi raised a brow, watching his brother’s actions.

“You’re such a horny boy, aren’t you…?” Tadashi gave Hiro another spank. A pleasured cry echoed against the walls, his hand stroking faster. Tadashi smirked, kneeling behind Hiro and slipping back into Hiro’s waiting body. Hiro moaned out, spreading his legs wide.

“F-Fuck me, Da-Daddy!” Hiro mewled. Tadashi smirked and began humping the boy harder, spanking him once again.

“You’re such a naughty boy.”

**_I get off._ **


	18. Prompt: “Pornstar!Hidashi” (Hiro is aged up to the age of 18 for this prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Pornstar!Hidashi” (Hiro is aged up to the age of 18 for this prompt)
> 
> After moving out and into their own apartment, money becomes a big issue. One of the boys finds a want ad for porn star auditions; the pay is enormous if they get the spot—how could they turn down such an offer?

(See the beginning part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/6865208))

~~

Tadashi and Hiro, now all done up with makeup, sat on the large hotel bed. The two were nervous, and not just because that’s how they were supposed to seem. They were about to make love and be videotaped… Tadashi looked at Hiro and gave a small smile. The younger male was shaking. The man signaled they were recording and they began to ask questions. They were just to get to know them before they started, such as their orientation and relationship.

After the small Q&A, the two were signaled to start. Hiro and Tadashi stood, slipping off their shirts and kicking off their pants. Hiro shyly sat back down on the bed, using his hands to cover himself. Tadashi, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid to show off the large cock he had between his legs.

“So, do you guys wanna kiss?” The man asked, watching the two of them. Hiro’s face went bright red, looking at Tadashi. The both of them acted very nervous, hesitantly pressing their lips together. Hiro shyly pulled away.

“I-Is that good…?” The man smiled.

“You’re alright. No need to be shy,” he chuckled. “Wanna try sucking dick?” Hiro’s heart exploded at the thought; he really wanted to, but he couldn’t reveal that. Tadashi looked over at Hiro and leaned over, hesitantly grasping Hiro’s cock in his hand and giving it an experimental lick. Hiro’s hands shot up, covering his face as Tadashi began bobbing his head, sucking on him harder.

“Ta-Tadashi…” He whimpered, his toes curling. The elder male hummed, sliding Hiro in further.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this wasn’t your first time,” the man chuckled. Tadashi’s tongue flicked out, dipping into the slit of Hiro’s dick.

“Ah..!” Hiro threw his head back, his hand shooting out and grabbing Tadashi’s hair. Hiro’s moan gave Tadashi more confidence, his movements getting faster. He moaned, swallowing all of Hiro’s cock greedily, making the younger one keen. “Ta-Tadashi..!” He panted, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see the group of people with cameras staring. Tadashi’s nostrils flared as he breathed in Hiro’s musky, humid scent, every cell in his body tingling for him to wreck the younger one. The elder male pulled away and pushed Hiro’s knees to his chest, his tongue attacking Hiro’s puckered entrance. “O-Oh, my god!” Tadashi pulled away, looking at the man.

“I, uh… Lube?” He awkwardly held out his hand. The man tossed him a bottle, staying silent. The elder Hamada poured some into his hand, spreading it onto Hiro’s entrance. The younger male softly gasped, his hands hiding his eyes. Tadashi crawled over Hiro, swallowing hard. He glanced at the man, then back at Hiro, leaning over and kissing Hiro slowly, but nonetheless passionately. “N-Now…?” He whispered, watching Hiro. The younger Hamada nodded hesitantly.

Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s thighs, looking over his body. He wanted to ravage the hell out of him, but he had to seem nervous… He had to seem hesitant.

“Go on, Tadashi…” The man murmured. “It’s going to be good…” Tadashi nodded slowly before leaning forward, pressing his cock to Hiro’s asshole. He softly moaned, forcing the head of his cock in.

“G-Gyah!! Tadashi!” Hiro’s back arched, his arms tightly wrapping around Tadashi’s head. His fingers caressed Hiro’s skin, feeling the heat pulse through him.

“S-Sorry…” He stayed stationary, waiting for Hiro to adjust. When Hiro gave the okay, he thrusted deeply into him. Hiro gasped, moaning beside Tadashi’s ear. “T-Tight…” Tadashi grunted, holding Hiro’s hips and kept thrusting at a slow pace. Hiro’s hole squelched, begging for Tadashi’s length to stay inside.

“Ta-Tadashi! Oh-Oh my-- FUCK!” Hiro’s body bucked, his fingers holding onto Tadashi’s hair. “G-God!” Tadashi groaned, thrusting a bit faster. The hot, wet muscles squeezed him tightly, nearly pushing Tadashi to pound Hiro into oblivion. The elder Hamada huffed, stroking Hiro’s cock in sync with his thrusts. Hiro panted next to Tadashi’s ear; the elder brother could hear the strained whines that Hiro was desperately trying to hold back.

“Y-You fe-feel so good..!” Tadashi groaned, kissing Hiro again. He could taste the salt upon his lips, feeling every breath his beautiful baby brother let out. Hiro moaned into Tadashi’s mouth, his legs wrapping around Tadashi’s waist, pulling him closer.

“D-Don’t stop…! Don’t st-stop!” Hiro begged, unable to control what he said. Heat was flowing through his veins, making him unable to hear anything other than his pounding heartbeat and Tadashi’s soft pants. His mind was a clutter of thoughts, one second he was thinking about Tadashi’s huge cock piercing a hole straight through him, then another second he was thinking about accidentally leaving the fridge door open. Tadashi’s moan threw him back into the moment, remembering they were being recorded. Hiro whimpered when Tadashi’s thrusts came to a stop. “H-Hey—!“

Tadashi had flipped their position, Hiro softly gasping at the sudden movement. “Shh…” Tadashi hushed him as he lifted his hips, meeting Hiro’s hips halfway and slipping back inside. The younger male pressed his hands to Tadashi’s chest, his eyes half-closed. He bit his lip, and began bouncing on his own. Tadashi moaned loudly, tilting his head back and pressing this thumbs into Hiro’s hips. He could feel the slightly protruding bones of his brother. Hiro threw his head back, crying out.

“I-I feel—M-My hips can’t—“ Hiro couldn’t get his thoughts together. The pleasure was starting to get to him, and he was losing power in his hips. He could feel Tadashi’s sticky skin under his fingertips, able to feel the hard pumps of his heart. Tadashi looked up at Hiro, his face red. He reached forward and began stroking Hiro’s hard cock, biting his bottom lip. He wanted his brother’s cum… He wanted it so bad. It was unlike anything he’s ever tasted; Hiro moaned out, his nails digging into the soft skin of his brother’s chest.

The elder male huffed, rolling his hips up at a quick pace. He could feel himself reaching his end, his cock throbbing harder. Hiro was just so… Hot. “I-I’m close…” He looked up into Hiro’s eyes and instantly, he was hooked. The teary and clouded eyes of his younger brother held so much emotion that he couldn’t reveal—they were supposed to be straight best friends. It seemed possible at the time, but it was as if they could speak to each other just through their eyes. Hiro wanted to cry out and repeatedly tell Tadashi how much he loved him.

But, he couldn’t.

“Ta-Tadashi! I-I can’t—“ Hiro gasped and thrusted his hips forward from the intense pleasure, shooting out his hot cum onto Tadashi’s chest. His body trembled visibly as Hiro held his breath, trying to calm down. His eyelids fluttered open, meeting Tadashi’s gaze. He gave a small whimper, lifting his weakened hips and sliding down, coming face to face with Tadashi’s still throbbing cock. “I-I’ll help y-you…” He whispered and grabbed Tadashi, swallowing as much as he could to try to satisfy his insatiable hunger. Tadashi groaned, running a hand through Hiro’s hair.

“Y-You’re re-really good at this…” He panted, his stomach knotting as he began to reach his cliff again. Hiro softly moaned, his mouth watering over the fact that Tadashi’s cock was super slick. Tadashi grunted, his hips lifting off the soft sheets. “I-It’s coming…” His breathed hitched, a low moan rumbled his chest as his stomach exploded, his body losing control. Hiro quickly pulled away and flinched, his face getting painted with Tadashi’s hot cum. He whimpered, keeping one eye closed as he looked up at Tadashi, whose face was red.

Tadashi shyly looked away, resting on the bed. It was sort of awkward… They were just videotaped while they made love… The man stopped recording and grinned.

“Well, hell, you two… That was hot.” He chuckled and took out his wallet, pulling out a ton of money. “So, that’s 1,000 for the bottom,” he set that to the side. “And 800 for the topper.” Hiro took Tadashi’s shirt and shyly wiped his face. He looked up, placing the shirt over his lap.

“Wh-Why do I get more…?” Hiro whispered.

“Because you were the bottom, you were more humiliated. And because we’d love to keep you two, we’d like a great start.” He held out the two small stacks of money to the boys. Hiro took his money, and looked at Tadashi. “Alright, we’ll let you two get washed up before we start talking about long term jobs.” The man smiled and walked out with his group, leaving Hiro and Tadashi awkwardly on the bed. The two sat in silence, trying to decide whether or not to speak.

“Ta-Tadashi…?” Hiro looked up, his face flustered. “I, uh… I liked it…” His voice got quieter. Tadashi blushed and stood, walking to the bathroom.

“So did I.” He glanced back and winked.


	19. Prompt: “DOM!HIRO AND SUB!TADASHI”(x15, for real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “DOM!HIRO AND SUB!TADASHI”(x15, for real)
> 
> Tadashi comes home drunk and dares Hiro to make him scream.

“HIIIIIIROOOOO!” Tadashi came crashing through the door to their bedroom, obviously drunk. He stumbled forward, softly grunting when he had a hard time slipping off his converse. Hiro, who was in the process of watching robot fights online, looked up.

“Oh, great. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!” Tadashi laughed. “You know, for a shorty, you sure talk big,” he smirked. Hiro’s eyebrow twitched. That drunk motherfucker was just trying to piss him off.

“I’m not that short. I haven’t hit my growth spurt yet.”

“Naw, naw…” Tadashi flopped onto his bed. “You’ll always stay a lil’ bitch size.” This irked Hiro.

“I’m not a little bitch.” He growled. Tadashi nodded.

“Yeah, you are! I know I’m not the bitch—I’m the topper.” Hiro paused, looking back at Tadashi.

“Actually, _I’m_ the topper.” This made Tadashi pause.

“Uh, no…” He seemed confused. The younger Hamada smirked and walked over to Tadashi.

“Uh, yeah. I’m so good, I make you scream last.” Hiro knew this was a complete lie—he hadn’t even penetrated Tadashi with anything before. The elder male sat up with a goofy smirk on his face.

“Prove it, then.” This made Hiro’s eyes widen—he realized what he had done.

“Wh-What?”

“Prove it. Make me scream.” Hiro’s heart exploded.

“O-Okay…” He watched Tadashi strip and climb onto his bed.

“Come on~!” He cooed, lying on his back and watching Hiro. Hiro shyly removed his clothing, keeping his boxers on like Tadashi did. He grabbed the bottle of lube beneath his bed and slowly crawled onto the bed with Tadashi, who was softly singing. What a drunk bastard.

“Are you sure…?” Hiro whispered. Tadashi giggled.

“YAAAAS! Now fuck me!” He smirked, spreading his legs. Hiro’s fingers were trembling. He was about to do it… He got in between Tadashi’s spread legs and gently grabbed his member, palming it through his boxers. Hiro slowly pulled off Tadashi’s boxers, releasing his hardening member. “You’re going too slow!”

“Stoppit,” Hiro muttered, pouring some lube onto his fingers. He was nervous… He didn’t know how to ready Tadashi. He closed his eyes and remembered how Tadashi readied him. He looked at Tadashi’s puckered hole and swallowed hard before pressing the tip of his finger to the wrinkled skin, trembling. Tadashi’s body resisted, but Hiro was able to slip his middle finger in. Tadashi’s face grew more serious, almost uncomfortable.

“Fe-Feels weird…” He mumbled, licking his chapped lips. Hiro nodded slowly and curled his finger, making Tadashi’s member twitch. “G-Good…” Hiro swallowed hard and struggled to slip in a second finger.

“I-It’s tight…” Hiro noted, feeling his own erection begin to form. Tadashi’s pulsing hot muscles were so… Sexy. He looked up at Tadashi. “Can I enter…?” Tadashi quickly nodded, making Hiro kick off his boxers and kneel in between Tadashi’s legs. His nimble fingers held Tadashi’s thighs, watching the elder male. He was scared… What if he wasn’t good enough? Or, what if he wasn’t big enough?

All of the thoughts rushing through his head, he leaned forward and feeling the head of his cock press to Tadashi’s slick entrance. It was too late to back out… He took a deep breath and held it as he pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock stretching Tadashi.

“G-God, Hiro…” He muttered, his face getting redder. “Fe-Feels good…” Hiro nodded and softly moaned, wincing as he slid into the nearly unbearable tight hole of his brother.

“A-Ah, Tadashi…” Hiro moaned, his nails digging into Tadashi’s thighs. The elder male looked severely uncomfortable as he adjusted to Hiro’s cock.

“K-Keep goin’…” Tadashi’s eyes looked up to Hiro’s, his cheeks red and blotchy. The reluctant teen nodded and slowly moved his hips, his core pulsing with the feeling of the pleasure. He liked it… He loved this feeling of his brother’s hot muscles clinging to his dick like Tadashi’s life depended on it. “A-Ah, Hiro…” Tadashi’s head tilted back. Hiro’s eyes glazed over with lust as he listened to his brother’s moans.

He wanted more.

He raised a hand and smacked Tadashi’s upper thigh near his ass experimentally. The sudden contact made Tadashi’s body tense, making his hole so much tighter. “Aah!” Tadashi gasped, biting his bottom lip. The young teen loved the older one’s noises. He spanked his brother again, thrusting his hips faster. “Oh, FUCK! G-God, Hiro!” Tadashi panted, reaching down and stroked himself as Hiro moved his hips at a steady pace.

Hiro watched his brother jerk off. It was so hot… “F-Fuck, Tadashi!” His hips suddenly begin drilling the elder male, making Tadashi’s gasp.

“Holy fucking--- YES!” Tadashi panted, widening his legs further. “Fuck me harder!” The younger male nodded and humped his brother harder, the obscene clapping of his hips against his brother’s ass echoed against the walls of their bedroom. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He chanted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Hiro’s cock attacked his prostate. Hiro’s hand never gave up, spanking Tadashi repeatedly. A small handprint began forming on his skin.

Hiro was feeling every moan and gasp his brother made, groaning at the sensations. The younger male was quickly reaching his climax, slamming his dick deeper into his brother.

“Oh, fuck yes! Right there!” Tears streamed down the elder male’s cheeks. The pain was easily turned into pleasure, pushing him further to his edge. Hiro focused on Tadashi’s prostate, fucking him harder. “Ohh, YES!” Tadashi’s tongue hung out in complete ecstasy, his teary eyes crossed. “Oh, I’m gonna come! I’m so close!” And within seconds, Tadashi spilt his seed into his hand, his cock twitching wildly at the pleasure. “OH, FUCK!”

Hiro, in desperation, thrusted as fast as his small body could. He wanted to come in his brother’s ass… He wanted to watch it spill out… Tadashi’s toes curled as his body began to get overstimulated. His cock twitched limply in his hand. “Sh-Shit, Tadashi!” Hiro spanked his brother one last time as he released his load deep into his brother’s core.

“O-Oh, m-my god…!” Tadashi whined, his legs tightening around Hiro’s waist. His pulsing and contracting muscles held onto Hiro’s cock, nearly making it impossible for the younger one to pull out. His hole squelched as Hiro pushed his hips back.

“A-Ah… Ta-Tadashi…” He whispered, his lips parted as he panted. He looked over his brother, feeling prideful to have gotten Tadashi to be so lewd… A smirk formed on his lips. “T-Told ya I-I could get you to scream…”


	20. Prompt: “Hiro gets a tattoo of Tadashi's name as a birthday present"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hiro getting a Tattoo of Tadashis name on his shoulder as Tadashis birthday present and Hiro gives him some loving?”

Hiro slowly walked home, wincing at the dull pain in his left shoulder. Internally, he was happy although he was feeling pain. He could literally feel Tadashi’s name etched into his skin, and he loved it. He knew Tadashi would love it… It was his birthday, and he wanted to get a special present for him.

Of course, birthday sex was a must, but he wanted to do something different.

The younger male walked into the café, looking around for Tadashi. He knew he had to hide it from Aunt Cass, which is why he got it on his shoulder blade. He wasn’t ever shirtless, so it wouldn’t matter. Hiro looked around for Tadashi or Aunt Cass, but both of them were busy waiting on people and running back and forth from the kitchen. He smiled a bit, seeing Tadashi in a tight, white t-shirt and black apron tied around his waist.

“Oh, hey, Hiro!” Tadashi grinned. “Welcome home! Grab an apron and help out,” he winked and went back into the kitchen. Hiro smiled to himself and went into the kitchen, washing his hands and tying an apron around his small waist.

“Why are we so busy?”

“Dunno!” Tadashi called. “It’s a Saturday morning!” He walked out, carrying an abundance of cups full of different drinks. Hiro smiled and walked to the counter, looking over the several pieces of paper with written orders on it. He spent his time getting drinks and more drinks for the customers. Every time he passed Tadashi, he gently touched the side of his thigh or his hips. He just wanted to show Tadashi and see what would happen.

~~

Once in their room, Tadashi was happily cleaning up his desk area. He had a pretty good birthday… Aunt Cass had left to go get a pretty special cake. It would take around two hours for her to get the cake, then come back.

“Hey, did… Did you get a present yet?” Tadashi shook his head.

“No… Do you have one for me?” He smiled and the younger teenager. Hiro blushed.

“Actually, yeah…” Hiro slowly slid off his shirt. He turned around and showed the elder male his name in thin, cursive font. Tadashi’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Th-That… You got my name tattooed o-on you…?” Hiro blushed and looked over his shoulder.

“Y-Yeah… I thought, you know… You’d like it…” The elder male jogged over and began showering his brother with kisses and hugs.

“You got that for me? That’s so cute!” Tadashi nuzzled him, kissing Hiro’s cheeks repeatedly. Hiro giggled and hugged Tadashi back.

“You like it? It hurt, so you better!” The elder male laughed and kissed down Hiro’s neck.

“I love you…” He murmured, his hands sliding down and resting on Hiro’s hips. “I love it…” His thumbs gently rubbed circles into the younger male’s hipbones. Hiro’s head slowly rolled to the side, allowing his brother to have more access to the soft spot of his neck.

“Ta-Tadashi…” He softly whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. He could feel Tadashi’s heat pressing to his back. A soft moan left the younger one’s lips as he was laid back on the bed, Tadashi’s hands very slowly undoing his khaki shorts. “Happy birthday…” He whispered, lifting his hips up to help the elder male strip him down. Tadashi left heated kisses along Hiro’s skin, slowly getting out of his own clothes.

He crawled in between his brother’s legs and pressed their bodies together, perfectly fitting against each other like they were made for each other. “God, I love you sho much…” Tadashi whispered against Hiro’s collarbone, lubing up his erection. He gave Hiro a kiss on the lips, reaching down to help his hard dick into his brother’s waiting body.

The younger male, rested his head back on a pillow, softly moaning as he felt his brother’s thick shaft plunge deep into him. “Ohh, god…” He breathed, his face becoming flustered. The elder male softly moaned against his brother’s skin before slowly rolling his hips into Hiro. A sweet, strained moan left his lips, his back arching as the pleasure pulsed deeply within his core. “A-Ah..!” Hiro’s arms wrapped around Tadashi’s neck, pulling him closer.

Tadashi softly grunted, closing his eyes as he began moving his hips at a steady, fluid pace. He could hear the whine and strain behind every single one of his brother’s sounds. “O-Oh, shit…” Tadashi panted, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s small body and holding him close. The position they were in made it so easy to hit Hiro’s sweet spot. Tadashi pulled back to watch Hiro slowly crumble beneath the pleasure.

“A-Ah… Tadashi…! Oh, yeah…!” Hiro panted, his hands going into his brother’s hair and holding on tightly. The soft rocking of the mattress was in sync with Tadashi’s hips; Hiro’s widened, trying to help Tadashi get even closer. His eyes slowly opened and met Tadashi’s; his eyes were so much different than the other times… They weren’t clouded or necessarily hungry—they were just filled with devotion and admiration. Tadashi’s eyes made Hiro’s heart pound and his stomach gain butterflies. He was hooked so deeply… When the head of Tadashi’s cock began bumping into Hiro’s prostate, it sent Hiro into a flurry of pleasure and excitement. “Oh, Tadashi!” Hiro gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. That one electrifying moment had Hiro’s body on hyper-drive. “I-I feel—“

“Oh, Hiro…” Tadashi grunted, humping his baby brother quicker. The muscles of his brother tightened and pulsed, stimulating every part of Tadashi’s cock. He could feel it already… “I-I’m close…” He groaned. Hiro quickly nodded, signaling that he was very close to his edge as well.

“Tadashi! God, so good…!” Hiro gasped again, throwing his head back. “Coming! I’m coming, Tadashi!” The elder Hamada nodded, giving Hiro’s collarbone another love bite as he moaned. Hiro’s body trembled and shook beneath Tadashi’s as he came in between their chests, painting them with white, thick strands. “Aah… Ta-Tadashi…” Hiro wheezed. Tadashi firmly bit into the soft skin of his brother’s neck as he came, filling Hiro’s core to the brim.


	21. Prompt: "Imagine the second Tadashi clone fucking Hiro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “imagine the second Tadashi clone roughly and possessively fucking Hiro and Hiro loving the rough treatment though (because the real Tadashi always treats him like a porcelain doll)”
> 
> When the real Tadashi and Tadashi number one are out, Tadashi number two decides to take advantage of the situation.

**SEE WHERE THE SECOND TADASHI CLONE CAME FROM: [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3150419/chapters/6836672)**

______________

 

“Come on,” the second Tadashi smirked, grabbing Hiro’s wrist and walking up to the bedroom, trailing the teen behind. He had been waiting forever for him to be able to fuck Hiro by himself. Every time they got down and dirty, they ALL had to fuck Hiro. The second Tadashi has had enough, and he wanted Hiro all to himself.

He quickly yanked the younger teen onto the bed and stripped him down fully. “H-Hey, Tadashi! Wait a sec!” The second Tadashi chuckled and grabbed the nearest thing he could find—rope Hiro had been using for an experiment within their room. He quickly knotted and tied the rope, tying his wrists together as well. The elder male tied his wrists to the headboard and smirked at the now red-faced and lewd-looking teen.

“You are mine, got it?” Tadashi asked calmly. Hiro nodded.

“I-I got it…” The elder male’s eyebrow twitched. He roughly grabbed Hiro’s chin and clicked his tongue.

“Address me properly, pet.” Tadashi purred. Hiro’s eyes widened at the sudden contact.

“H-How do I ad-address you?” Hiro whimpered, watching Tadashi with wide eyes. He had never been treated with such ferocity… And he wanted to try it more. Tadashi smirked.

“Call me Sir.” Hiro bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Y-Yes, sir…” Tadashi smirked and slid off his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Alright, pet. Have you been a good boy today?” He leaned over and gently nibbled on Hiro’s small nipples. The younger male gasped, and nodded his head feverishly.

“Y-Yes, sir…” The second Tadashi smirked, flicking his tongue out and against the hardening bud.

“Good…” He reached down and began stroking the younger boy’s cock, running his thumb over the leaking tip. “What does the good little pet want?”

“O-Oh, please, f-fuck me…” Hiro whined, his hips slowly pushing off the mattress.

“Fuck you?” The second Tadashi chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Hiro’s neck. “I’m going to wreck you, pet.” The words sent shivers down Hiro’s spine—He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He liked how his real brother treated him as if he was made of glass, but this new, rough way was so enticing.

“Oooh, yes! Please, sir! I wanna be wrecked!” Hiro’s hips bucked up to emphasize his words. The elder male snickered and pinched one of Hiro’s nipples, tweaking it to the side and making Hiro squeak in surprise.

“Keep begging, pet, and I will give it to you.” Hiro whined.

“Pl-Please, sir! I-I wanna feel your thick cock in m-my ass! I wanna be pounded! Make m-me scream! I-I want the neighbors to hear so th-they can be jealous!” Hiro lewdly begged, his legs tightening around Tadashi’s waist to bring him closer. The elder male, now satisfied with what his pet had asked for, stripped down and grabbed the lube, quickly jerking it over his erect member so he could slide easily into his playmate.

“Are you ready, pet?” He leaned into Hiro, pressing the tip of his dick against Hiro’s puckered entrance. The younger male’s body shivered, trembling at his voice.

“Y-Yes, sir! Please, sir! Give it to me!” Hiro tugged at the restraints on his wrists. Tadashi smirked and pushed his hips forward, biting his lip to prevent a moan leaving him as the circle of tight heat surrounded him. A small whine left Hiro’s lips as he quickly adjusted to the large cock inside of him. “A-Ahh…” He softly hissed, biting his bottom lip.

The elder male leaned over the younger male and began attacking his chest and collarbones with his tongue and teeth and he slowly pushed his hips back, sliding his dick out to the head before slowly thrusting it back in. He wanted to hear Hiro beg, even more than he had already been doing. He dug his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder, making Hiro’s body flinch.

“A-Ah! Sir, please! Go faster, please!” Hiro bucked his hips, trying desperately to create more contact. “Please, please, please!” He begged, his voice becoming scratchy from the desperation. Tadashi spanked Hiro’s thigh, making him squeal.

“I will go faster when I want to, pet.” He said in a calm tone, digging his teeth into another part of the boy’s body. Hiro’s pupils dilated further, making it hard to see the beautiful brown color of his irises.

“Si-Sir, please…” Hiro breathed, trying to bury his cock further whenever Tadashi slid in. The elder male, getting hornier by the second, was loving every second of Hiro’s begging. However, he had another deep need for another thing—to hear Hiro’s cries as he’s being pounded into the mattress. Tadashi took a deep breath before slamming his hips into Hiro, instantly pushing hard into Hiro’s prostate. Hiro made incoherent noises as the second Tadashi clone began drilling into him.

There was the loud, obscene slapping of Tadashi’s hips against Hiro’s ass along with the rhythmic squeaking of the bed beneath them. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, moaning into his arm that was right beside his ear. The elder male realized and reached out, lightly slapping Hiro’s cheek and grabbing his chin. The sudden contact made Hiro’s eyes snap open, eyes clouded and stricken with surprise.

“You will watch me as I fuck you,” he growled before his thrusts came to a stop. “Unless, you don’t want me to fuck you anymore.”

“N-No, sir! Pl-Please keep going!”

"Do you want to cum?" Tadashi kept rubbing his finger on his tip, feeling him twitch.  

"Yes, please, can I cum, sir…?" Tadashi hummed.

"It doesn't seem like you want to cum bad enough."

"I do! Please, can I cum, sir? I want to cum... " He bounced his hips a bit.

"Still doesn't seem like you want to." Tadashi reached down and stroked him, keeping his tip pressed against his entrance.

"Please?! I want to cum! Let me, sir!" He squirmed, trying to get free. Tadashi got beside his ear.

"I want you to beg for me to fuck you like a dog, then I'll let you cum until you're empty." He licked the shell of Hiro’s ear.  "What do you want, pet?"

"Oh, please, sir, fuck me... I want you to fuck me..!" Tadashi hummed in disapproval.

"I don't believe that's what I wanted you to say." Tadashi spanked him hard. "What do you want, pet?" The elder male repeated.

"Fuck me like a dog... Please, sir... I want it..."

"Are you sure? Doesn't sound like you're sure." Tadashi spanked Hiro hard again.

"I want it! Please! Fuck me like a dog, sir!" Tadashi chuckled and untied him, getting Hiro on his hands and knees. Tadashi grabbed his wrists and pulled back, yanking the small body against his.  

"Good boy." Tadashi slammed into him faster than ever, kissing up his spine and biting Hiro’s shoulders. Hiro was screaming, his back arching, but he stayed still, taking it all so greedily. "You can cum, pet... Cum as much as you need." He spanked him as he kept his fast pace. The elder male repeatedly spanked Hiro’s ass cheek, a handprint already visible on his skin.

  
“Coming!” Hiro screamed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue resting on his bottom lip. Hard pants left his mouth, his body shaking violently. A loud, whiny scream left Hiro’s body, echoing against the walls as he came, shooting out onto the sheets beneath them. He moaned like his life depended on it…

"Th-Thank--! Sir!" His face was now back to pure pleasure. The overstimulated boy could barely put sentences together. Tadashi smirked, and stood, grabbing Hiro’s hair and leading the weak boy onto his knees on the floor.

"Suck me. Earn my cum, pet." Tadashi watched him. Hiro took a while to realize what the elder male was asking. Tadashi grabbed his hair and thrusted his hips forward, gagging the boy poor. Hiro moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The second Tadashi smirked and began thrusting his hips into his mouth. The boy gagged and choked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched his Sir face fuck him. Despite being slightly uncomfortable, his tingling lower half and turned on core outweighed it all. The elder male softly moaned, tilting his head back.

“It’s coming, pet…” He softly chuckled, thrusting his hips faster. Hiro desperately tried to suck on Tadashi, moaning to get Tadashi to cum faster. Within moments, Tadashi came; one, two, four, seven shots of cum shot into Hiro’s mouth, spilling from the sides of his mouth, dripping to his chin. "Don't waste any, pet." Tadashi ordered, watching the shaking boy. Hiro softly moaned and quickly swallowed, licking the rest off his chin. Tadashi smirked and gently caressed Hiro’s cheek.

“You’re such a good pet…”


	22. Prompt: “Microbot masturbation” (x13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Microbot masturbation” (x13)
> 
> Hiro, after teased mercilessly by Tadashi before he went off for a school day trip, is left home alone with his microbots. We all know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, using the microbots as a sex toy was my original idea. One shipper (who no longer ships it) created art before I was able to write it; it was my idea, not Daddy's.

 

“Tadashi, you jerk!” Hiro yelled in anger, watching his laughing brother as he sped away on his scooter. His crotch was burning in lust; Tadashi had felt him up in the café kitchen before he abruptly left. Hiro angrily stormed upstairs, his jeans very tight from his erection. He walked into his room and plopped onto his bed, watching his crotch.

He got down on the ground to grab a dildo from beneath his bed when he noticed a microbot lying perfectly on the floor. Hiro gently pinched it between his fingers and lifted it up to his face. “My microbot…?” He glanced over at the very large container holding thousands of the small robots, along with the headband resting on top of them all.

The young teen walked over to the container and grabbed the headband. He paused, an idea coming to his head. He smirked and slid on the headband over his hair. Instantly, the microbots formed together and created a massive blob. Hiro watched the mound with a smirk. He watched as it took the form of Tadashi. He bit his bottom lip and softly moaned, his hand going into his pants. He hesitantly began palming his hot, pulsing cock as he watched the robots.

“O-Oh, god…” He softly whimpered, stroking himself. He closed his eyes and ran his thumb over his tip when his ankles were suddenly wrapped and he was yanked. Hiro fell harshly onto the floor, making him yelp. The robots slithered all over the young teen, gripping onto the fabric of his pants and boxer briefs before yanking them off of his thin legs. The bots grabbed the young boy’s ankles and lifted him, leaving him to rest on his shoulders on the floor.

“A-Ah...” Hiro softly whined as his legs were pushed toward his ears, spreading them wide as well. Hiro desperately struggled to grab the bottle of lube beneath his bed, panting hard. He looked up at the microbots that were still in the form of Tadashi. The microbots extended a tentacle, grabbing the lube from beneath the bed and slathering Hiro’s quivering hole with it. The young teen whimpered, watching as the tentacle rubbed itself against Hiro, teasing him.

“C-Come on!” Hiro whined. The microbots held Hiro’s hands above his head as it slid the tentacle deep into his waiting body. “O-Oh!” Hiro’s body bucked as the hard, uneven shaft pressed against his prostate. “Oh, god!” Hiro gasped, watching his cock as it dripped precum on his lifted shirt and face. He tried moving, but the microbots held him down.

Suddenly, the tentacle began slamming itself into Hiro, fucking the lewd boy with a corkscrew motion. “A-ah!!” Hiro cried out, throwing his head back. The makeshift shaft rubbed against every right place within Hiro, pumping more precum out of him. “That’s so good!” He whined, his voice scratchy and strained as he refrained from screaming at the sensation. He could see everything—and it turned him on so much more.

His hole made squelching noises with every thrust, his mouth parted as he moaned and panted. He could taste the slick saltiness of himself as it spilled onto his face, but he didn’t care. “F-Fuck! Oh, yeah~!” Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, heat coursing through his veins. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he cried out, feeling his orgasm coming way too quickly. “Wa-Wait!!” But his mind had other ideas—the tentacle began slamming itself into Hiro at a faster pace, another tentacle forcing itself into Hiro’s parted mouth. Hiro knew he was doing this to himself, and it felt so fucking good to be dominated… He gagged on the tentacle in his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt himself reaching his edge.

He gasped for air when the tentacle pulled out of his mouth, only allowing most of his cum shoot into it. The young teen’s body shook in ecstasy, unable to handle the amount of pleasure he was being given. The robotic shaft pulled out, making obscene slurping noises as it did. The young male whined, weakly lifting his head to look up at the microbot mound. The strong tentacles forced Hiro onto his side, lifting one of his legs straight up and the robotic shaft quickly burrowing its way back into the young teen.

“A-Ah! Yes!” Hiro cried, a smile growing on his face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had just found the second best thing to his brother-- his own mind.


	23. Prompt:“Sub!Tadashi being fucked by microbots”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“Sub!Tadashi being fucked by microbots that are being controlled by Hiro”
> 
> Hiro wants to top, but is feeling a bit insecure about himself to do it. So, with the help of his microbots, he’s able to turn Tadashi into the sub.

Tadashi comfortably laid on his bed, a hand behind his head and the other holding open a book for him to read. The bill of his hat shielded his eyes from the sun’s rays pouring in as the sun began to set. Hiro, who was laying on his own bed, watched Tadashi from across the room, his hormones buzzing excitedly within him.

Every movement Tadashi made just turned the young teen on more. He wanted to fuck Tadashi badly… They discussed swapping roles, but they never brought it up again. Hiro decided he had enough. He stood and grabbed the headband from his desk, slipping it onto his head and crawled back onto his bed. He was going to make his brother scream…

A small tentacle made of microbots slithered in from the door, trailing a large amount of them behind it. It led a long trail of them to Hiro’s side. Hiro gently touched the tip of the tentacle before smirking. “Tadashi?” He softly called. The elder male hummed to let Hiro know that he was listening. “I love you.” And the microbotic tentacles shot out to Tadashi ripping the book from his hands and stripping off his clothing.

“H-Hiro!” Tadashi gasped in shock, struggling against the microbots. They tentacles flipped him onto his hands and knees, holding him there. “What is going on?!” Tadashi yelled. The younger male smirked and walked over to his brother, biting his lip.

“I wanna fuck you.” He giggled.

“So, you used your microbots?!” Hiro walked over to Tadashi and softly moaned, seeing his brother’s dick slowly become erect.

“Don’t you like it…?” Hiro reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around Tadashi’s cock, making his hips buck slightly.

“H-Hiro, I—-“ Tadashi moaned, his eyes shutting as Hiro’s thumb rubbed against his hole. “C-Come on…” He whispered, biting his lip. Hiro chuckled.

“What is it? Do you want me to enter?” He grabbed the lube and poured some over a tentacle of microbots that was anxiously waiting behind Tadashi. “Don’t worry, Tadashi… I’ll make you feel good…” Hiro smirked and watched the tentacle slowly plunge itself into Tadashi.

“O-Oh, god! Shit!” Tadashi moaned, his face becoming red. Tears welt up in his eyes, the sudden entry causing him some pain. Hiro slowly took off his clothes as he watched the microbotic tentacle thrust into Tadashi with a corkscrew motion. “Ohh, god!” Tadashi moaned, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. Hiro crawled onto the bed in front of Tadashi, biting his lips.

“Tadashi…” Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s cheeks, smiling. “Open up…” Tadashi hesitantly parted his lips and watched as Hiro thrusted his hips forward, sliding his cock into his brother’s mouth. The wet, hot circle surrounded Hiro, causing him to softly moan. He could feel the vibrations of his brother’s noises, which just turned him on further. “Oh, god, Tadashi… Your mouth feels so good…” He moaned, tilting his head back. Tadashi cried out when the tentacle began fucking him harder, another tentacle reaching up and teasing his nipples.

“H-Hi-Hiro…” Tadashi moaned, eyes closing. His body began shaking from the ecstasy. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, panting.

“G-God! Tadashi!” The obscene sound of the tentacle fucking Tadashi echoed against the wall, the squelching and squishing getting louder. Hiro’s eyes slowly opened, watching the tentacle twist as it slid in and out of his brother. He wanted it, too… Hiro pulled away and poured lube onto his fingers. He slipped two into himself and whined, watching his brother with half lidded eyes. “O-Oh, Tadashi…” He whined and laid on his side, thrusting his fingers in.

Tadashi watched his brother with parted lips, panting hard. “Hi-Hiro…!” He gasped, widening his legs to help the microbots prod his prostate. Tadashi leaned over, kissing and nibbling on Hiro’s thighs.

“Tadashi!” Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi’s head, wanting to be rimmed. The elder male knew what he was asking for and attacked Hiro’s hole with his tongue, sucking hard. The sudden pleasure made Hiro’s legs shake. “Oh, m-my—- Yes!” Hiro palmed his throbbing dick, his back arching off the bed. The pleasure he was receiving just put more power behind the microbots, another tentacle wrapping around Tadashi’s dick and pumping him quickly. The tentacles shone with precum and lube, moving as quick as Hiro’s heartbeat.

Tadashi’s tongue entered Hiro, feeling the pulsing, contracting muscles of his brother. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen as he reached his edge. “H-Hiro!” He moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came onto the bed beneath him. Hiro cried out, his knees bending.

“S-So close!” A hand stroked himself and the other grabbed Tadashi’s hair. “Ah, ah, ah!” Hiro chanted, his hips bucking up as white, hot strands shot out and painted his lower stomach. The pleasure tingled and rippled throughout their bodies, creating a moment of complete silence…


	24. Prompt: "Impregnating/Onii-chan kink"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ”THEY WATCH THE SEX TAPE AND GET TURNED ON AND HAVE SEX” and “Tadashi ties Hiro to the bed and blindfolds him and does really rough sex” and “Hiro in a seifuku?!” and “oniichan kink, ahegao and Hiro begging to make babies with Tada-nii”

Hiro walked into their room, smiling shyly at Tadashi. “Aunt Cass is gone,” he whispered happily. Tadashi looked at Hiro from his desk and smiled back.

“Oh, yeah? Is that a hint?” A smirk grew on the elder male’s lips. Hiro blushed, a scowl forming on his face.

“Well, yeah,” he crossed his arms and shyly looked down. He wanted to show Tadashi what he saw… He bought the uniform that day and he wanted to be tied up, too… “Can… Can I show you something…?” Hiro looked up at Tadashi. The elder male smiled.

“Of course.” Hiro got on his computer and quickly found the porn video he had seen a while back that really turned him on… He shyly looked back at Tadashi.

“I, uh… Here…” Tadashi stood and walked over to the computer screen, bending over next to Hiro. The both of them watched as a girl in a maroon and white school uniform was tied to a bed by her wrists and blindfolded.

 _“A-Ah… Sir, please… I-I promise I’ll behave…”_  The girl softly called. Her hands tugged at the restraints.  _“Please…”_

 _“Oh, NOW you’ll behave?”_ A man’s voice sounded. A man came onto the camera and trailed his hand up the girl’s thigh. _“Alright, then… Then you can stay tied up while I have my way with you. Do you understand?”_ The girl nodded.

 _“Y-Yes, sir…”_ The man began to stimulate the girl until she was crying out, begging for him. Hiro shyly glanced at Tadashi, biting his lip.

“S-So…” Tadashi smirked and leaned over Hiro.

“That’s what you want to try?” Hiro nodded firmly. Tadashi chuckled and stood straight. “I’m guessing you already have a uniform.” Hiro’s cheeks became redder.

“Y-Yeah…” He whispered. Tadashi nodded his head to the side.

“Go put it on.” Hiro shot up and ran out to put the uniform on. He was so excited…

~~

“A-Ah, Tadashi!” Hiro gasped, tugging at the restraints as Tadashi nibbled and kissed the inside of his thighs. He wanted to see his sexy brother kissing him, but the blindfold prevented that. “Pl-Please, ju-just stick it in already!” His hips bucked in emphasis. Tadashi peered beneath Hiro’s skirt and chuckled.

“Is it unbearable?” He whispered, grazing his teeth against Hiro’s inner thigh. Hiro squeaked, nodded furiously.

“Y-Yes!” Tadashi chuckled and slid his hand beneath Hiro’s skirt, rubbing his hardened length.

“Alright,” he unzipped his pants, releasing his throbbing cock from his boxers. He lubed himself up, grabbing Hiro’s legs and spreading them. “Don’t you dare move your legs.” He ordered and leaned forward, the head of his cock prodding Hiro’s snug hole. Hiro whimpered, holding his legs up and out like he was told.

“O-Onii-chan… H-Hurry…” Hiro whimpered. Tadashi spanked Hiro’s thigh. The sudden contact made Hiro squeak.

“You will  _not_  tell me what to do, do you understand?” Hiro nodded feverishly, keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to feel his onii-chan inside of him… A soft moan left his lips as Tadashi slid himself inside, biting his lip to hold back a grunt of pleasure.

“A-Ah! O-Onii-chan…” Hiro sniveled, his legs beginning to shake. Tadashi smirked and wrapped a hand around Hiro’s neck. Not necessarily to choke him, but just to hold him down and dominate him.

“Enjoy it,” he chuckled and began pounding Hiro into the mattress.

“Oooh, god! S-So good!” He moaned, his voice strained. “Th-Thank you!” He gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he felt Tadashi penetrate him harshly. The hand around his neck turned him on even more… “O-Onii-chan!” Tadashi kept silent, smirking as he watched Hiro crumble beneath him. Tadashi used his other hand to stroke the younger male, twisting his palm as he did. The sensation made Hiro cry out in pleasure.

Hiro’s cries gave Tadashi more confidence. Tadashi aimed straight for Hiro’s prostate, causing the young teen to gasp, his back arching up off of the bed. The elder male softly groaned, watching his brother let himself go and allow his body to be overridden with ecstasy. Tadashi leaned over and dug his teeth into one the younger male’s exposed nipples.

“N-Nii—“ Hiro could barely form the words, his mind becoming cluttered as he felt his orgasm bubbling in his core. Tadashi softly moaned, trailing his lips to Hiro’s other nipple where he nibbled it as well, rolling the bead between his teeth. Hiro took in a sharp, desperate gasp, his legs trembling.

“Your noises are pushing me to my edge,” Tadashi chuckled. Hiro whined.

“G-Gimme—!” He screamed out, tears streaming from beneath the blindfold, but Hiro was nowhere near being in pain. “I-I wa-want y-your….! Want your…!” Hiro’s body tensed as he came into his brother’s hand, getting some on the uniform he was wearing. “Ohh, SHIT! N-Nii-chan! Gi-Give me y-your ba-baby~!” His words were becoming slurred together. Tadashi snickered.

“You want my baby?” He huffed, thrusting his hips faster, creating more pleasure for the already overstimulated boy. “Alright, then…” Tadashi tore off Hiro’s blindfold, wanting to watch his eyes as he filled the young boy. “You will watch my eyes as I give you what you want. Is that understood?” Hiro nodded zealously, watching Tadashi with teary, dilated eyes.

“Pl-Please, n-nii-chan…” He panted. “I-I want—“ and Tadashi began slamming into Hiro, feeling his edge come up quick. Hiro tried so hard to keep his eyes open to watch Tadashi. He wanted it so bad…

“H-Here…!” Tadashi grunted and buried himself deep into his brother as he came, releasing his seed deep into his brother’s body. A very pleasured and happy Hiro panted, his legs trembling violently as he tried to overcome the pleasure. Hiro bit his lip, his eyes slightly crossed.

“Th-Thank… You…”


	25. Prompt: "Tied up power bottoming!Tadashi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tied up power bottoming!Tadashi” and “Hiro overstimulates Tadashi, like.. post orgasm torture”
> 
> Hiro ties Tadashi up while he’s sleeping. He wants complete control over his brother; he wants to finally see his brother let go and get desperate.

“A-Ah! Hey!” Tadashi snapped, yanking on the restraints on his wrists and ankles. Hiro had tied him up in the middle of his sleep, and Tadashi couldn’t fight back anymore. Hiro giggled and dug his teeth into the soft skin of Tadashi’s inner thigh. “Hiro!”

“What is it, Dashi?” Hiro purred with a smirk. Hiro’s hand wrapped around Tadashi’s vulnerable shaft, stroking him slowly. Tadashi’s dick instantly hardened in his brother’s grasp.

“Wh-What th-the hell…” He muttered, his eyes closing as he felt the pleasure begin to pulse through him. Hiro straddled Tadashi’s hips and began to grind against his member, smirking at Tadashi. A soft moan left Tadashi’s lips as he took the pleasure, getting turned on by the fact that Hiro was being so bold… “H-Hiro…” He bit his lip. Hiro giggled, grinding harder.

“I love you~” He cooed, feeling Tadashi harden more beneath him. Hiro pulled off his shirt and kicked off his briefs, tossing them to the side. The younger male crawled up onto Tadashi’s chest, gently grabbing his hair. “Don’t you want to suck your baby brother…?” He snickered, looking down at his brother whose lips were parted, already begging for Hiro’s cock to enter his mouth. Tadashi softly groaned and nodded, leaning his head forward to try and taste his brother.

Hiro’s grip on his hair tightened as he thrusted his hips forward, his entire length going into his brother’s mouth. Tadashi gagged slightly, his eyes squeezing shut as he laid there. His tongue desperately tried to work Hiro’s member, roughly sliding against the skin. Hiro fluidly moved his hips, sharp breaths leaving his nose with every thrust. The elder Hamada took it, gagging and coughing a bit, but he never tried to fully pull away.

Not like Hiro would ever allow him to pull away.

“God, you’re such a whore… Taking my entire cock like that…” Hiro purred, watching Tadashi with blackened eyes; his pupils had dilated so much, the color of his irises could barely be seen. Hiro giggled and pushed his hips back, his hardened cock slipping out Tadashi’s mouth. He turned around and bent over slightly, softly moaning. “Rim me, Tadashi…” He breathed. The elder male could barely hold back, and his tongue stroked and rubbed at Hiro’s tight entrance.

Hiro whined, looking back to watch his brother. It was so hot… It felt too good… Hiro turned his attention to Tadashi’s neglected, throbbing dick. His lips pressed to the head, shining with the precum that was beading at the slit. Tadashi moaned, softly panting against Hiro.

“D-Did I say to stop?” Hiro said firmly before pressing himself harder to Tadashi’s face. “You don’t stop unless I say so.” He ground himself into Tadashi’s mouth, moaning at the sensation. Tadashi’s tongue relentlessly prodded against the small dip, trying to taste the inside. Hiro swirled his tongue against the head of Tadashi’s dick, his hand slowly pumping him. With every stroke, the elder male began to get frustrated. His hips bucked into Hiro’s hands, trying to receive more friction.

Hiro giggled, watching his brother’s hips. Tadashi’s cock was pulsating, begging to be touched more. Hiro let go of it, watching it twitch against Tadashi’s lower stomach. He sat up, softly panting as his brother rimmed him roughly, his tongue burrowing into Hiro’s entrance every once in a while. “Yo-You’re so good…” He whispered, biting his bottom lip. He was reaching nirvana, and it was only by Tadashi’s tongue. Hiro grabbed the lube already resting on the bed and quickly stroked Tadashi’s cock, lubing it up. Hiro held Tadashi’s length, helping it stay stationary as he lowered his hips, sitting on him. Tadashi moaned, bucking his hips up.

That made Hiro tweak one of Tadashi’s nipples hard, making him gasp. “N-No moving until I say,” Hiro ordered, adjusting to the large cock inside of him. Once it was cooled down, Hiro began bouncing, a mischievous smirk stuck on his lips. His face became red as he bounced his hips, riding his brother. “O-Oh, yeah..!” Hiro panted. Tadashi tugged on the restraints firmly. He wanted to touch and hold Hiro…

“L-Let me to-touch you!” Tadashi gasped out, his back arching. Hiro’s body clung to his cock, squeezing him with his hot muscles. Hiro giggled, shaking his head.

“N-Nope!” He rested his hands on Tadashi’s thighs, widening his legs and bouncing, showing himself fully to Tadashi. Tadashi watched Hiro, his cheeks red and his eyes dilated. He wanted to touch so bad…

“Hi-Hiro!” He gasped, tilting his head back and moaning. Hiro’s hips never gave up.

“Ohh, yeah! You love it when I ride you, don’t you, big boy?” He panted, the lewd sound of his ass hitting Tadashi’s pelvis reverberating throughout the room. Tadashi nodded, watching Hiro was glazed over eyes. Hiro bit his lip and spanked the side of Tadashi’s upper thigh. “An-Answer me…” He grinned. Tadashi groaned.

“I-I love it…” He exhaled, his eyes slowly closing. Hiro ground his hips, burying Tadashi’s cock deeper inside of him.

“G-God, you’re so deep…” Hiro giggled. He leaned forward and began attacking one of Tadashi’s nipples with his tongue and teeth. The elder male hissed, his back arching.

“Fucking—!” He gasped, jerking on the restraints. “Hi-Hiro, y-you’re getting m-me…”

“Don’t you dare come,” one of Hiro’s hands quickly reached down and gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from coming as he kept bouncing his hips. Tadashi moaned out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fu-Fucking hell! L-Let m-me come!” Tadashi’s hips bucked, urgently trying to create more friction to push him over the edge.

“I’ll decide when you come,” Hiro moaned, moving his hips in a circular motion as he tightly held the bottom of his dick. Tadashi’s brows furrowed, panting hard.

“H-Hiro, please…” The younger male hummed before slowly letting go of his cock. He leaned forward and bounced his hips quickly.

“Come, Dashi…” He chuckled, biting his lip as he looked down at Tadashi. The elder male gasped out, his hips feverishly bucking as he came into Hiro, filling him up. But Hiro wasn’t finished. He bounced himself more, pinching Tadashi’s nipples and tweaking them. Tadashi’s body trembled violently as he was becoming overstimulated.

“Shit! Hi-Hiro, co-come on!” Tadashi yanked his arms, trying to reach down and stop Hiro, but the restraints prevented him from moving. Tears burned the back of his eyes as Hiro kept moving his hips up and down. He loved seeing Tadashi this way… He loved being in charge. One of his hands shot down and massaged Tadashi’s sack as he moved. Tadashi’s eyes crossed as the pleasure beginning to become pain.

Hiro could feel Tadashi’s dick throbbing deep inside his body. He glanced down and saw Tadashi’s cum covering his dick. The sight turned Hiro on intensely. “Ta-Tadashi!” Hiro gasped. The younger male stroked his own dick, panting as he wanted Tadashi completely crumble underneath him. Tears fell down from his eyes, signaling the intense ecstasy he was receiving. “O-Oh, god!” Hiro’s hips stalled as he came onto his hand and Tadashi’s lower stomach. Tadashi’s body shook, his breaths very sharp and short.

Tadashi attempted to say something, but all that came out was a string of slurred, incoherent words. Hiro giggled breathlessly, still sitting with Tadashi fully sheathed inside. “F-Fuck…” He whispered, biting his lip and imprinting the image of his completely wrecked brother in his mind. He wished he had a camera…


	26. Prompt: "Dirty talking Tadashi fucking Hiro upside down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dirty talking Tadashi fucking Hiro upside down”

“Alright, boys, I’m leaving! I left money on the counter for dinner, but I want exact change when I get home!” Aunt Cass called from the first floor, fixing the bag on her shoulder. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but I don’t want you two staying up all night!”

“Aunt Cass!” Hiro groaned. “How long are you going to lecture us? We’re not twelve. Just go have fun with your friends,” the smaller teen ran a hand through the big tuft of disheveled hair as he walked down the stairs to say goodbye to her face.

“I’m sorry, Hiro,” she laughed lightly. “I just love you guys that much.” Tadashi got up from his seat on the second floor and followed his brother down the flight of stairs. She smiled back at them. “Don’t wreck the house!” And she walked out, the small bell above the door frame ringing softly. As soon as the two boys watched Cass’ car leave the property, Hiro almost instantly hugged Tadashi’s midsection.

“I didn’t think she’d ever leave,” Hiro muttered into the fabric of his brother’s shirt. The elder Hamada laughed, his arms wrapping around the smaller male’s head. Hiro hummed lightly, one of his hands sneakily trailing up Tadashi’s shirt to feel the heated skin beneath. They never got many opportunities to be alone together, especially not in their own home. And sex outside of the walls of their home was often too dangerous and very risky… Tadashi allowed his younger brother to feel him up, his own hormones buzzing with excitement with every electrical touch. With a very slow bite of his lip, Hiro tilted his head back to look up at his brother. “Hey… Did you happen to, uh… Get the…”

Tadashi snickered. “Honestly Hiro, you need to get used to saying ‘lube’ and ‘sex’.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hiro’s nose. “But yes, I did. I even got the flavor you asked for.” Hiro’s eyes brightened at that small detail; to him, the lube that was the sweetest was the best-- and it turned out that the fruity flavors mimicked the same flavor that his favorite gummy candy had. Hiro’s small hand made its way up Tadashi’s back, feeling the hardened muscles beneath his trembling fingertips.

“I-I don’t mean to sound so needy, but can we please go to the room now?” The younger teen blushed when he made eye contact with Tadashi. Even though he loved seeing Hiro so flustered, he didn’t want to make the poor boy wait longer than they had to. With one easy movement, he reached beneath Hiro’s thighs, lifting him and carrying him up the two flights of stairs to their room. He could feel the slight muscle spasms in Hiro legs as they approached Tadashi’s bed. Hiro was placed on the mattress, and his hands grabbing at the hem of Tadashi’s shirt to encourage him to pull it off. He was too excited to be worried about how needy he was acting-- after all, he _was_ needy. They’ve been waiting nearly a month, with a few make out sessions here and there late at night in the garage. Now, they had so many hours ahead of them to make up for all of that wasted time.

Tadashi obliged fairly quickly and pulled off the fabric that was in Hiro’s way, tossing it to the side without any concern as to where it would land. Within seconds, Hiro’s lips pressed to Tadashi’s hip, brushing against the slightly protruding hipbone that was peeking up above the waistband of his pants. _Oh, those damn pants need to just come off_ , thought Hiro as he peppered kisses down to Tadashi’s navel, his body shivering as the softest fuzz of his brother’s “happy trail” tickled his lips. Tadashi, on the other hand, was calm as he watched Hiro melt with his own actions; he didn’t even need to be touched to get the way he was.

Although, touches could make him even more so.

Tadashi’s hand ran through Hiro’s hair gently before grabbing a fistful and tilting the boy’s head back. “Tell me what you want, Hiro.” Electric shocks shot down the younger male’s spine at the sudden huskiness of his brother’s voice; it was like he wasn’t even trying and the poor boy was already uncomfortable in his shorts. His bottom lip quivered as he took in a shaky breath.

“I-I want you,” Hiro purred right back, trying to get Tadashi as flustered as he was-- with little success. A smirk grew on Tadashi’s lip as he looked over Hiro, humming lightly.

“I don’t think that’s specific enough, Hiro. I don’t know what you want unless you tell me,” he kept his hand in Hiro’s hair, watching as Hiro’s tolerance began crumbling. With an impatient whimper, his hands went to the button and zipper of his brother’s pants. Hiro didn’t want to say it; his ability to be embarrassed hadn’t quite left him yet. Tadashi raised a brow as he watched Hiro’s face. “You don’t want to say it?” And Hiro shook his head. The elder male clicked his tongue before removing Hiro’s hands from his pants; he leaned forward and blew a gentle breath into Hiro’s ear. “If you say it, I’ll reward you.” Hiro’s eyes squeezed shut, listening to the teasing and unbelievably sexy tone of his brother’s bedroom voice. This was nearly brand new, Tadashi never really teased him, especially when the both of them were just ready to drop their pants in a second.

“C-Come on, Tadashi..!” Hiro whined, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck and holding him close. His crotch was nearly burning a hole through his pants; skin on skin contact was what his body was desperately craving. Tadashi, as if it was on purpose, chuckled with the same damn tone, giving Hiro more shivers.

“‘Come on’, what? I can’t read your mind, Hiro.” His tongue flicked out and trailed along the shell of Hiro’s ear. “Just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” A soft whimper left Hiro’s lips as he pulled away, his breath already becoming shallow.

“God, Tadashi! J-Just fuck me, okay?!” His voice cracked slightly, but he was past the point of caring. Finally receiving what he wanted, Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s hips and forced him onto his back. With quick fingers, he pulled off Hiro’s shirt and shorts-- all of which were in his way of getting what he wanted. Tadashi leaned over and trailed his tongue down to the waistband of Hiro’s boxer briefs, trying a second attempt to tease the hungry teen. “D-Don’t you fucking dare,” Hiro grumbled, reaching down and brushing his fingers over Tadashi’s hair. “Come on… I already said what I wanted…” That was true, and if Tadashi wanted to be fair, he would listen.

But, who said he came into this wanting to play fair? Hiro, that little brat, constantly teases Tadashi whenever he can-- this even includes when they’re both helping their aunt in the cafe. Tadashi hummed, his teeth capturing the waistband of Hiro’s briefs before pulling them down, releasing Hiro’s hard and neglected cock. Hiro watched Tadashi with lust glazed eyes, his hips lifting up a bit to encourage his brother to touch him.

“Aw,” Tadashi chuckled again. “Look at you, this hard when I have barely touched you… You really are my little slut, aren’t you?” Hiro’s heart pounded with excitement at his brother’s words. Oh, he was such a slut for his brother, he was so willing to admit it.

“O-Oh, god, Tadashi…! I-I am!” Hiro bit his lip. Breathing was becoming difficult, and staying still was even harder. “I-I’m y-your slut..!” Normally, he would have been embarrassed to say such things, but it didn’t matter. He wanted the contact, he wanted the pleasure, he wanted the connection. With a smirk, Tadashi pressed a kiss to the inside of Hiro’s thigh.

“You’re such a good boy,” he purred. “Now, get on your hands and knees for me.” Hiro quickly turned onto his stomach, lifting up his hips and walking his knees toward his chest to raise them higher. The familiar snap of the lubricant tube made Hiro’s body jerk in anticipation. The reaction made Tadashi laugh. “Are you that needy for me, Hiro?” He poured a generous amount of the flavored jelly onto his fingers before easily slipping one into Hiro. The initial contact made Hiro gasp, but it slowly melted into a drawn out moan. The elder Hamada was fairly impressed with how wrecked his brother was becoming; he was always rather cocky during the day and he thought the pride would’ve followed him this far.

Within a few seconds, Tadashi pressed a second finger to Hiro’s trembling entrance, slowly stretching him out. Then, it was three fingers, and Hiro was moaning loudly, begging for Tadashi to use his cock instead of his fingers. Desperation looked good on Hiro, but Tadashi knew if he mentioned it outside of the sexual situation, Hiro would get embarrassed. Not like that was a bad thing either.

“G-God, Tadashi~!” Hiro cried into the sheet beneath him. “Please! Please, please, please, fuck me~!” He begged, bouncing his hips to emphasize his whimpers. Tadashi chuckled as his undid his pants, kicking them to the side as he dropped some pillows onto the floor. Hiro watched, his curiosity getting the best of him. “Wh-What are y-you doing…?” He whispered shakily, licking his lips. Tadashi snickered.

  
“You’ll see,” he got behind Hiro, pressing his front to Hiro’s back and making him groan in impatience. With a little resistance, Tadashi slid deeply into his brother, wrapping an arm around his chest to hold him still. A breathy moan left Hiro as he was given what he wanted. With a snicker, Tadashi began pounding the younger Hamada from behind, huffing in his ear. “You’re so tight…” He whispered, nibbling Hiro’s earlobe. Hiro’s eyes widened at the sound of his brother’s teasing voice. Not only was the pleasure so intense, but the way his brother spoke to him made his body melt.

“O-Oh, g-god!” Hiro tilted his head back, allowing lewd moans to leave his chapped lips. If he wasn’t so far gone, Hiro might have been embarrassed by his behavior—but Hiro only had one thing on his mind: Tadashi. Tadashi grunted in Hiro’s ear, grabbing one of Hiro’s thighs and spreading his legs further apart as his hips kept at a smooth, but hard, pace. His teeth dug into the hot skin of Hiro’s shoulder, causing the younger Hamada to cry out. “M-More, Dashi, more!” Hiro’s whining voice made the elder Hamada smirk.

“Listen to yourself, your voice is so lewd,” Tadashi chuckled, his hips slowing down to a stop. He pushed his hips back and watched as Hiro’s body shuddered at the loss.

“Wa-Wait, Tadashi, I—“ He was interrupted when Tadashi picked Hiro up and pushed his body upside down onto the pillows he had laid on the floor earlier.

“Don’t worry,” Tadashi snickered, “I wouldn’t leave you unsatisfied.” His large hands gripped Hiro’s thighs and spread them open, allowing Tadashi easy access to slide back into his brother. Without hesitation, the elder male thrusted down into Hiro, prodding his prostate and making his body shake.

“Ah!!” Hiro moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure, Being upside down was a new position, but quickly Hiro learned to love it. Every thrust was felt deep in Hiro’s stomach. “Ta-Tadashi! S-So good!!” His hips made a small effort to buck against his brother’s. Tadashi chuckled huskily, leaning over and watching his baby brother’s face.

“Come on, Hiro,” he purred, “Tell me how much you love it. Tell me how much of a slave you are to my cock.” Every word wound Hiro up tighter. Gladly.

“O-Oh, yes!! I love it, Dashi! I love it so much!” Hiro cried out, his voice cracking repeatedly from the pleasure. Tadashi softly groaned as his thrusts became quicker, destroying every bit of control Hiro had left. “I-I’m close, Tadashi!” The younger Hamada whined, his eyes looking up at his brother.

“Come, then.” Tadashi whispered, using one hand to stroke Hiro’s pulsing cock. With a single touch of Tadashi’s hand on his pulsing shaft, Hiro was thrown over his edge, painting his own face with multiple sticky strands of his cum. Tadashi’s hips slowed down as he admired Hiro’s appearance. As he trembled, Hiro looked up and smiled innocently.

“M-More, Tadashi… More! I-I want to feel you m-more!” His voice was whiny, and his quivering arms reached for his brother. “Please…?” A calm smile formed on Tadashi’s face as he quickly slammed his hips once more into Hiro, making him squeal in excitement.

“How could I ever say no to you?”


	27. Prompt: “Tadashi controlling the microbots to fuck Hiro in a bath” (x3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi controlling the microbots to fuck Hiro in a bath” (x3)
> 
> Summary: Well, Tadashi fucks Hiro with the Microbots… In a tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Sanfran (FruityintheLoops) sooooo much for the wonderful art to look at while I wrote this /.\ ♥

“Aah,” Hiro sighed loudly, leaning against the walls of the bath. “This feels good,” he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, breathing in the steam. He listened as his brother entered the pool. “Doesn’t it?” He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

“It does, Hiro,” Tadashi chuckled. “It’s about to feel even better.” He whispered. Hiro was unsure of why Tadashi’s voice had suddenly become hushed.

“Oh, yeah? How so?” Hiro dunked a rag into the hot liquid and squeezed the water out, placing the rag over his eyes.

“Like this.” And two tentacle-like appendages grabbed Hiro’s legs, another one spreading across his back to hold him up, causing Hiro to shriek in surprise. The rag fell from his eyes, revealing Tadashi as he wore a very familiar headband.

“Ta-Tadashi! What the hell?!” The elder male snickered, watching the young teen as he struggled.

“Well, you weren’t expecting it, so I figured why not,” Tadashi bit his lip as a tentacle wrapped itself around Hiro’s cock, giving it a rough stroke. “You remember how the Microbots work, don’t you? I think what I want them to do, and they do it.”

“A-Ah!! Ta-Tadashi!” Hiro moaned, his hips bucking up as the tentacle moved down. “F-Feels… Good…” Hiro’s eyes shut, a red heat covering his cheeks. He couldn’t believe his own creation, his Microbots, were pleasuring him this way. Especially in a tub.

“Feels good?” Tadashi watched his brother with a perverted smirk. “That’s good. Now, I’ll make you feel even better.” Hiro watched in anticipation as Tadashi coated a tentacle with lube. A shiver rattled his spine as the tentacle went back to Hiro’s wanton body; with a dull tip, the tentacle prodded against Hiro’s puckered entrance in curiosity.

“Y-Yes! R-Right there, Tadashi!” Hiro looked down between his legs, his soft breaths becoming harsh pants. Tadashi leaned over and brushed his hand through Hiro’s hair.

“Right there?” When Hiro nodded vigorously, Tadashi kissed Hiro’s lips passionately. “Alright.” He whispered, and without any hesitation, the tentacle dug itself deep into Hiro’s hilt, screwing the lewd teen with a harsh twisting motion.

“Oh~, yes!! Right there! M-More!” Hiro tried to reach down and stroke himself, but the Microbots held his hands behind his back. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the tentacle didn’t give up, moving itself in and out at a never-ending pace. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried out, his body jerking in ecstasy. As much as Tadashi enjoyed hearing Hiro call out, they needed to keep quiet. With a single movement, Tadashi placed his fingers in Hiro’s mouth—and simultaneously enjoyed the feeling of his younger brother’s wet tongue circling his fingertips.

“You’re just so needy, aren’t you…?” Tadashi teased. Truth be told, he was also getting needy. Needy for his brother’s body… His heat, his scent, his taste—he craved everything about his brother. Hiro nodded, his tongue hanging out and his eyes crossed. The elder male snickered and reached forward, tweaking one of Hiro’s adorable nipples. “Well, so am I.”


	28. Prompt: "A/B/O with Alpha!Tadashi and Omega!Hiro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “A/B/O with Alpha!Tadashi and Omega!Hiro”
> 
> Summary: More traditional packs do not allow Omegas in the pack; they kick them out to fend for themselves. However, there are some packs who have decided to keep the Omegas a part of the pack, making them a target for both bullies and the possibility of a mate. When Tadashi finds blood in his home, the only scent he picks up is from an Omega in heat.

Covered in blood from their hunting session, Tadashi strode into the territory with his Beta and the other middle ranks. It was a good day; they had gotten a few very large bucks and it would help feed the entire pack. As Tadashi entered his home, a strikingly hot and delicious scent hit him like a punch in the throat. His wolf howled inside him, instructing him to find it. No one was allowed in the Alpha’s home without his permission.

“Who is here?” Tadashi called, walking through the home. The Alpha became more angered when there was no response. Going through the house, he got to the back door and noticed blood. The crimson liquid was smeared on the door, and partly the walls. “What the hell…” He breathed and followed the blood. The scent just got stronger, and it vibrated every hormone in his body. _Oh, great…_

His ears perked up when he heard whimpering. “Hey, you can’t be here—“ He shoved open the door to the guest bedroom, revealing a very hurt male on the floor. The scent was so strong, it was nearly sickening… But in a good way. “Whoa… Hey, are you alright?” The kid looked up, biting his lip.

“I-I… I didn’t wa-want to b-be taken b-by them,” he started crying into his hands. Tadashi knelt down beside him, looking over his injuries.

“Taken by who?” The question only forced the smaller male to cry harder. Tadashi could see that he was still bleeding… Without asking, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue up and down the cuts and scratches. Within a few minutes, the wounds began to close up a bit, the blood stopping. Every stroke of his tongue caused the younger male to moan breathlessly. Each sound wound Tadashi up further; in his jeans was his hardening shaft, getting harder with the touches and sounds. “C-Can I know your name…?”

The boy looked up, his pupils dilated and glossed with complete lust. “H-Hiro…” He whispered, a soft moan finishing his reply. _So, THAT’S what I was smelling… He’s in heat,_ Tadashi thought. Hiro’s arousal was one he couldn’t ignore… He wanted it—no, he _needed_ it.

“Hiro?” He offered a small smile, his wolf howling intensely to get at the pulsing, horny wolf beneath him. Hiro nodded, and watched the Alpha. “I’m Tadashi,” and without warning, the two kissed passionately, hands grabbing at the fabric that was preventing their skin from making contact.

“A-Ah!” The Omega thrusted his hips into Tadashi, rubbing against his leg.

“G-God, your scent,” the Alpha groaned, quickly stripping the Omega from his clothes, tossing him onto the bed.

“Ta-Tadashi, I—“ The elder male snickered.

“I’m not Tadashi,” an animalistic growl left him as he took off his jeans. “I am your Alpha. I expect to be addressed as such,” he forced Hiro onto his hands and knees, into a bowing position. “Beg for me, pet,” he growled as he rubbed his thumb against the younger male’s already soaking hole.

“O-Oh, Alpha! Pl-Please, please f-fuck me!” Hiro pushed his hips towards the Alpha’s touch. Tadashi snickered, leaning forward and flicking his tongue against the hot, wrinkled flesh. “A-Alpha!!” He whined, his hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed.

“You’re mine, Hiro.” Tadashi sat on his knees, aiming his hard cock for Hiro’s entrance. “Soon everyone will know their Alpha has marked you as his. You belong to me.” He leaned over, pressing his chest against Hiro’s back. With a quick thrust of his hips, Tadashi managed to get the mushroomed tip and a couple of inches into the Omega. Hiro’s back arched as a whine bubbled up shamelessly, echoing against the walls of the room.

“Ohh, Alpha!! Y-Yes!” Hiro mewled, using his arms to lift his torso. The elder male gave another thrust, burying his dick further into the smaller male. The intense feeling of ecstasy caused Tadashi’s canines to lengthen. _Mate!_ His wolf growled in impatience. Hiro’s body shuddered as Tadashi’s canines made their way up his body, his lips nestled in the crook of the Omega’s neck. Whimpers left Hiro countlessly as Tadashi continued his onslaught of kisses, licks, and nips in tandem with his rolling hips. A scream of the extreme rapture left the dripping male as Tadashi’s incisors sank into his skin his hormones seeping into Hiro, as if the male could accept anymore. Hiro’s release thrashed through his body as his loud moans echoed throughout the house.

As Tadashi licked the wound clean, healing his mark, his thrusts became erratic. “Shit, I-I’m…” He mumbled against Hiro’s skin. The Omega’s eyes widened, his breaths becoming harsher.

“Y-Yes! G-Give m-me your cum, A-Alpha!! I-Impregnate m-me!! I-I want your pups!!” The begging from his mate threw Tadashi into euphoria, his hips slamming into the wanton body before him. Nearly instantaneously, Tadashi’s cock grew, tying the two together. The Omega’s body twitched and shuddered as he accepted every drop of his Alpha’s essence. A weak moan was pressed into the pulled sheets as the exhausted Alpha fell onto the smaller teen.

Unable to move away from each other, Tadashi nuzzled and kissed the neck and shoulders of Hiro, rubbing his side. “You’re so amazing…” He chuckled into his head, making his body shudder. With the strength of Hiro’s arousal, Tadashi knew they’d be at it like bunnies. And with his mark, anyone would be able to smell Tadashi on Hiro—for he was the Alpha’s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is wRONG WITH ME


	29. Prompt: “How bout age swap!! and sub!tadashi and dom!hiro. BDSM please!?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How bout age swap!! and sub!tadashi and dom!hiro. BDSM please!?”
> 
> Summary: Testing the waters of a BDSM relationship, are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Rope bondage, gags, wax play… And incest fuckery. Yup. You’re welcome. AND aftercare, because it’s fucking important.
> 
> ENJOY, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS.

The living room was quiet as Hiro read a book on his couch, his free hand stroking the soft, raven black hair of his submissive kneeling at his feet. A clock ticked in the background, the only other sound besides the soft breathing of the two males. Tadashi, happily resting his head in his Master’s lap was sitting back on his heels, naked, besides the lightning harness made of rope that clung to his body. The red rope went along perfectly with his creamy, white skin.

“My pet,” Hiro suddenly spoke, setting the book in his hand down onto the couch cushion. “What is your purpose?” Tadashi straightened his spine to look at his Master, a smile on his face.

“My purpose is to please you, Sir,” his chocolate eyes watched the elder male sitting before him, still sitting back on his heels with his knees spread, in his attentive position. A smirk grew onto Hiro’s face.

“Indeed it is. And, what am I allowed to do with your body?”

“You are allowed to do whatever you want to me, Sir. I belong to you, Sir.” The smirk grew.

“That’s right, my pet.” With little hesitation, Hiro stood, glancing down at the male below him. “Come on, then, pet. I want to indulge in you tonight.” His Master’s words sent chills down Tadashi’s spine; he crawled after his Master like a little puppy, his heart beginning to pound as they neared the bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked, merely for the younger male’s comfort, Hiro turned to his pet that was back in his attentive position on the floor. “Strip me, Tadashi.” Eagerly, the little submissive stood up, removing his Master’s shirt, belt, pants, and socks. He was not to touch his Master’s underwear; oh, no, Master decided when his underwear came off. Hiro smiled and stroked Tadashi’s hair. “Up on the bed, pet. I’m going to get the other ropes. What do you think about me tying you up tonight?”

Something shone in Tadashi’s eyes at Hiro’s words. “I would like that very much, Sir.” A proud looking Hiro nodded, patting the bed.

“Hop on up, my pet. Should we spread your legs?” Tadashi nodded, smiling.

“Yes, please, Sir! I’d like that very much!” The elder male chuckled at his pet’s compliance and stood, grabbing the rope neatly wrapped up in the nightstand beside the bed. Tadashi leaned up against the headboard, watching his Master lovingly. With a smile, Hiro began to bind Tadashi’s arms above his head to the headboard and his knees bent slightly. The elder male expertly bound the younger male before him, spreading his legs widely and tying them that way.

“Look at you, my little pet.” Hiro leaned forward, brushing his lips against Tadashi’s. “All tied up like a perfect little present.”

“O-Oh,” Tadashi softly whimpered, leaning toward his Master as much as he could to try and get a better kiss. Hiro noticed his submissive’s desperation and closed in, kissing him lovingly. His tongue flicked out and easily found its way into Tadashi’s mouth, making the younger male moan.

“You’re such a good boy,” the elder male reached out, his fingertips running against the smooth skin of Tadashi’s torso. “Should I gag you, pet?” Tadashi’s lips parted at the words.

“Y-Yes, Master… Y-You can do whatever you want to me, Master.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that, Tadashi,” he smirked, running his index finger against the heated skin of Tadashi’s shaft. Upon the contact, blood rushed to Tadashi’s dick, hardening it. “Look at you, pet… You’re already hard and I’ve barely touched you.”

“F-Forgive me, Master…” Tadashi softly moaned. “Y-You just make m-me really excited, Master…” A red heat flushed over the younger male’s cheeks, his eyes shifting towards the mattress beneath them.

“You do not need to apologize, Tadashi. It’s normal for a submissive to respond in such a way to their Master’s touch. In fact,” Hiro chuckled, “I expect you to react this way.” He stood and spent some time grabbing a ring gag. “Remember your safety ball?” Hiro also held up a small yellow ball and shook it, jingling the bell inside of it. “Just drop it if you need me to slow down, and I’ll ask you questions about your comfortability if it happens.” Tadashi happily nodded, holding the ball in both of his hands above his head. Then, Hiro began easily strapping it to Tadashi’s head. A soft moan left Tadashi as his mouth was held open by a steel ring. Right after, Hiro lit a black candle, watching the small flame melt the wax. “Say, “Please”, Tadashi, and we can begin.” The gagged boy tried to speak, but all that came out was a garbled mess.

Like he promised, Hiro tilted the candle, a drop of wax splattering onto Tadashi’s left nipple. A soft cry left the bound male, his back arching. His noises fueled Hiro’s actions; the wax was spilled over his chest and abdomen, staying away from his groin area. Every splatter of the dark wax caused Tadashi to moan, the substance dripping down Tadashi’s body in the most erotic way. From his stomach, Hiro went to Tadashi’s thighs, allowing the wax to hit the sensitive insides of them. The bound boy made another misconstrued noise, his dick twitching wildly at the sensation of the hot wax against his skin. With a quick blow of air, the flame was extinguished and the candle was placed to the side.

Tadashi watched his body, the view of his Master’s actions was arousing… Large drops of his saliva began to drip from his bottom lip, landing on his chest. Hiro snickered, leaning forward and gently breathing into Tadashi’s ear. “Shall I fuck you now, Tadashi?” The sound of his Master’s words made the bound teen’s body buck, a long moan leaving his open mouth while he nodded vigorously, a long and nonstop trail of his saliva dripping onto his body. The elder male pulled away to kick off his boxers, watching his submissive with a hunger-filled look. With one flick of his wrist, Hiro let the gag off of Tadashi’s head, tossing it to the side. “Remember your safe words?”

“Y-Yellow and red, Ma-Master…! Pl-Please, Master, please f-fuck me!” Tadashi’s body jerked, his cock red as he held back his orgasm. A soft groan left Hiro’s body as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, easily slipping his middle finger deep into Tadashi’s body. “O-Oh~!” Tadashi tilted his head back, his internal muscles spasming anxiously.

“Jesus, Tadashi… Your body is literally begging for me…” He purred, slipping a second finger past the hot ring of muscle. Within a few minutes, Tadashi was pleading and jerking for the feeling of Hiro’s cock deep inside of him. Shuffling to get into a good position, Hiro held Tadashi’s thigh, slowly sliding into the wanton teen.

“O-Oh, y-yes, Master!!” He cried out, his shaft leaking precum all over his stomach.

“You’re so good, pet,” Hiro chuckled, keeping his hips stationary. “I-If you impress m-me with your begging, I might let you cum.”

 

~~

 

The two males finished each other off in a sweat, sticky mess. The younger male, still tied up, was shaking in pleasure; tears had formed in his beautiful brown eyes from Hiro’s spanking and his orders denying Tadashi of his orgasm. When he finally allowed Tadashi to come, it was as if the world stopped; the submissive saw stars and his body was enclosed in the most pleasurable heat.

“You did s-so well, pet…” Hiro leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Tadashi’s forehead. “You’re such a good boy…” The words of praise made a weak smile form on Tadashi’s lips. As gently as he could, Hiro untied Tadashi, ridding his body of every piece of rope. “Let’s take a bath, and I’ll give you a massage.” The plan for his aftercare sounded good, and Tadashi was carried into the master bathroom. Once the large tub was full of warm water, the two males got into it.

Hiro held Tadashi against him, giving the weakened male kisses and small praises as he spent around twenty minutes washing his pet, being very gentle and getting the wax off of his skin. “You did very well, Tadashi,” Hiro purred in his ear as he began to wash his lower areas. “I’m so proud of you.” A smile formed on Tadashi’s lips again as he leaned into his Master’s touch, enjoying the feeling of being cleaned and scrubbed by his Master.

After being wrapped up in a soft towel and carried back to the bed, Hiro dried Tadashi off, kissing a part of his body every now and then. The gentle massage followed, the lotion being one of Tadashi’s favorite scents: lavender. With every passing minute, Tadashi was recovering from their play session, becoming more aware of what was happening.

“Th-Thank you, Master…” He whispered, humming at the gentle feeling of the lotion being rubbed into his sore arms.

“No, thank _you_ , Tadashi,” Hiro smiled and nuzzled Tadashi’s neck, kissing it lightly. “I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
